Bleach: Rise of the Tsuklones
by Winxfan1
Summary: Momo has a nightmare and the spirit of Aizen's Zanpakutou is the cause. In addition, Ichigo attendsv college with most of his friends and Halibel and her subordinates are now Soul Reapers.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

In a dark netherworld, three humans plot ahead.

"I can't wait. I want to kill someone!" said one of the humans.

"We must be patient. We must wait for the perfect opportunity." said another human.

"No, now is the time to strike. We start with my master's old lieutenant, Momo Hinamori." said the third one.

In a dream, Momo had a nightmare that everyone in the Soul Society turned against Momo. She was cornered.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Momo.

"They are doing this because I'm commanding them to." said the voice of the third human.

Momo looked up and saw a woman in the air that looked like Mai Valentine from Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Who are you?" asked Momo.

"You should remember." said the woman. "After all, my master used me to kill you."

Momo then remembered when Aizen stabbed her.

"Then you're..." said Momo.

"That's right." said the woman as she materialized Aizen's Zanpakutō. "I am Kyōka Suigetsu."

"So Muramasa brought you to life as well?" asked Momo.

"Yup, and now I must take revenge on Aizen's enemies, starting with you." said Kyōka Suigetsu .

Just as everyone was about to attack her, Momo remembered it was all a dream, even though she felt pain. So she used Tobiume and every Kido spell to beat her and all her illusions. She finds the real Kyōka Suigetsu and is about to finish her but suddenly...

"Kyōka Suigetsu wasn't the only one Muramasa brought to life." said another female voice. A sword was about to pierce Momo but she dodges it. Momo sees another woman who looks like a psychotic version of Saiki Misaki holding the Zanpakutō of Gin Ichimaru, meaning she was Shinsō.

"Darn! How?" asked Shinsō.

"Because this is my dream." said Momo.

"One which you will never wake from." said a woman who looked like the friend of Kaname Tosen and used the Bankai of his Zanpakutō, Suzumushi, to create a field of total darkness and the three women vanished, leaving Momo alive when the field disappears. Exhausted, Momo falls asleep, only to be awakened in the Soul Society by Captain Shinji Hirako.

"You okay?" asked Shinji.

Momo just burst into tears and explained everything. He reassured her everything was going to be fine. A new day had begun and Momo was happy as can be. Meanwhile, a messenger arrives for Shinji and tells him to relay some disturbing news to Yoruichi.

Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse in Karakura Town, the three women were discussing something.

"Man this stinks! Why couldn't we kill her?" asked Shinsō.

"Because we must make sure that when she sleeps, she would never wake up." said Suzumushi.

"Besides, she was never our real target. that brat Ichigo is and soon we will have enough power to destroy Aizen's enemies." said Kyōka Suigetsu .

To Be Continued...

Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers: Suzumushi's Form.

"So, why do you take that form Suzumushi?" asked Shinsō.

"I was hoping that Kaname will love me if I took the form of the woman he loved." said Suzumushi.

"You do remember that Kaname was blind right?" asked Shinsō.

Suzumushi became depressed and said "Why did you have to ruin my fantasy?"

She visualized her and Kaname having a picnic under starlight.

"Oh boy, she's got it bad." said Shinsō.


	2. Episode 1

On a dark and stormy night, at the shop of Kisuke Urahara, Kisuke and head captain Genryusai Yamamoto are in a meeting with five women and a little girl.

Yamamoto: "Very well."

Kisuke: "Thank you."

Kisuke pulled out the Hogyoku and activated it.

The next day new students were arriving at Karakura College. Among them were Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutoro Sado, Orihime Inoue, Tatsuki Arisawa, Chizuru Honshou and Uryu Ishida. Keigo and Mizuiro went to Karakura Tech.

Orihime: "My first day at college. I wish my brother would be here to see this day."

Ichigo: "Yeah, say Where are Keigo and Mizuiro?"

Tatsuki: "They went to Karakura Tech, mostly cause Keigo heard that there were cute girls there."

Then Keigo sneezed.

Mizuiro: "What's wrong?"

Keigo: "I thought I heard someone badmouth me."

Back at Karakura College, Ichigo and his friends had just taken their seats. The new teacher is Ikumi Unagiya, whom Ichigo is not happy to see.

Ikumi: "Hello, I am Mrs. Unagiya, your new teacher."

Ichigo: "Oh great, it's the shopkeeper."

Then out of nowhere Ikumi slams Ichigo's head right through the floor, and soon everyone was scared of her.

Ikumi: "Anyone else wanna start something?"

Everyone else shook their heads. After that, the classroom returned to normal.

Izumi: "Today we have some new students joining this class."

Suddenly a familiar group of students appeared in front of the classroom, and Ichigo and his friends are shocked to see who they are.

Izumi: "Everyone, say hello to Rukia..."

Rukia: "Hello all."

Izumi: "...Renji..."

Renji: "Sup."

Izumi: "...Ikkaku..."

Ikkaku: "Whatever."

Izumi: "...Yumichika..."

Yumichika: "A pleasure."

Izumi: "...Toshiro..."

Toshiro: "It's Captain Hitsugaya."

Izumi: "...and Rangiku."

Rangiku: "Hi all."

Izumi: "Please take your seats."

Everyone did so.

Izumi: "Today we have three more students joining our class."

A cute girl was waling through the halls and all the guys fell for her at first sight. She entered the room and Hitsugaya was shocked to see her.

Izumi: "Everyone, this is Miss Momo Hinamori."

Momo: "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Momo then sat next to Toshiro.

Momo: "Hi Lil' Shiro."

Toshiro: "I told you, call me Captain Hitsugaya."

Two more students were walking down the hallway. One beautiful, the other muscular. As they came in, everyone was shocked to see who they were.

Izumi: "Everyone, say hello to Nelliel and Mila Rose."

Nel ran to Ichigo and hugged him, which shocked everyone except Mila.

Nel: "Oh Ichigo! I'm so happy to see you again!"

Orihime: "Not again."

Tatsuki: "This has happened before?"

Orihime: "Please stop Miss Nel. Ichigo is turning blue."

Nel notices Ichigo is barely breathing and pleads for him not to die. Rangiku is not happy to see Mila and the feeling was mutual.

Rangiku: "I didn't think they would let gorillas in school."

Mila: "The same can be said for cows, especially ones whose prime and bodies are past their expiration dates."

They glared at each other and lightning comes out of their eyes. Izumi comes between them and squeezes their hands.

Izumi: "I trust despite our cultural differences we can get along, right?"

As Izumi squeezed the girls hands tighter both of them scream so loud in pain people from a space station orbiting earth can hear it.

Izumi: "Now that that's taken care of, I am Mrs. Izumi Unagiya, and I will be your teacher."

Ichigo (thinking): "This is great, my old boss is my college teacher."

Nel: "Hey Ichigo."

Izumi: "Yes."

Nel was scared.

Nel: "Uh, I was wondering, how do you know Ichigo?"

One exchange of stories later...

Nel: "Wow, that's an interesting story."

Izumi: "Yours is interesting too."

The bell rings.

Izumi: "Lunch time."

Everyone heads to the quad of the college and has lunch. Tatsuki and Ichigo are disgusted at what Orihime made for lunch.

Tatsuki: "Even after all these years, Orihime still can't cook normal food."

Rangiku: "I don't know, maybe she could open up her own restaurant."

Tatsuki: "DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!"

Ichigo: "So anyway, Rangiku tells me you were an Arrancar, so why are you in the world of the living, and in a gigai no less?"

Flashback to the beginning.

Mila: "Kisuke use the Hogyoku on Me, our boss, the others, Nel and Meredy. He and Yamamoto combined their powers to perfect the transformation. As a result, we hollows have now become Soul Reapers. But among those who transformed me, Nel and Cyan Sung-sun were the only ones to wake first. The others will arrive shortly."

Orihime: "In a way that's good. I can sense Meredy was a good hollow. She did not want to hurt me and told her friend she took things too far, twice."

Mila: "Unfortunately Cyan and Meredy won't be here till later. So be patient."

Rangiku: "Anything else?"

Mila: "Along with our new forms we gained new swords and in one nights time, learned all the Kido techniques. Of course this means we can't use attacks from the Arrancar days and me, Emilou and Cyan can't form Ayyon again."

Ikkaku: "Yeah, that stinks."

Mila: "Here's an idea, since you and Emilou are so hot-headed, I think it would be fun if you two fight. It'd be more hilarious if both of you lost."

Ikkaku: "What? I could beat that flat-chested broad Arrancar any day of the week if she were a guy."

Emilou woke up in Kisuke's shop.

Kisuke: "Something wrong?"

Emilou: "I don't know why but I think I'll kick a Soul Reapers butt soon."

Back at the college...

Momo: "And I'm in charge of training them. To think, I'm a teacher now."

Ichigo: "It sure is."

Just then, Rukia's phone rang. She checked it and saw an unusual Hollow signature.

Rukia: "Ichigo!"

Ichigo: "Right!"

Everyone but Uryu, Chad, Orihime and Tatsuki got their Mod Soul candies and went into their soul reaper forms, including Mila and Nel. Tatsuki followed them.

Momo: "How do you guys like Mila and Nel's new look?"

No one complimented.

Orihime: "I think it looks great on them."

Rukia: "Let's pick up the pace."

Everyone: "Right!"

They arrived at the source of the Hollow signal: The local park.

Ichigo: "So, where's the Hollow?"

Voice: "Wouldn't youse like ta know."

The voice belonged to Moe Shishigawara.

Orihime: "You again."

Ichigo: "If you're involved then Tsukushima is involved as well."

Moe: "Dat's right. I'll never forgive youse guys for what youse did to da boss."

Ichigo: "Your boss brainwashed my friends and family."

Voice: "And I'll do it again, if I had the power to do so."

The voice belonged to Tsukishima, whom over the three years that have gone by has become an Arrancar.

Ichigo: "So, you're back. Good. I can finish what Byakuya started."

Tsukishima: "I don't think so."

He then drew his sword.

Tsukishima: "Read it and weep. Libro del Infinito."

His sword disappeared and soon he grew 4 more pairs of arms. Aside from his old sword, Book of the End, now Libro del Fin, each hand was holding a different weapon that belonged to the Espada: Yammy's Ira, Starrk's Los Lobos, Barragan's Arrogante, Ulquiorra's Murciélago, Nnoitora's Santa Teresa, Grimmjow's Pantera, Zommari's Brujería, Szayelaporro's La Lujuriosa and Aaroniero's Glotonería.

Tsukishima: "You like? It's as if you're facing all of the Espadas again."

Mila Rose: "Except, you don't have Tiberon, the Zanpakutou of our boss, Tia Hallibel, who will soon be a Soul Reaper."

Tsukishima: "With this much power I don't really need it."

He then uses Hemilo Sonido to create clones of himself and attack the party, but while Orihime blocks herself, Tatsuki and Chad, the others use Flashstep and dodge. Renji tries to attack but he deflected it with his Hiero. Mila takes note of this and both She and Nel decide it's time.

Nel: "Praise, Kentaurosu!"

Nel's new Zanpakutou then changed into a spear with the tail of a horse at the end.

Mila Rose: "Roar! Beastleo!"

Mila Rose' new Zanpakutou grew to the size of Ichigo's Zangetsu when it was sealed and the guard became covered in fur.

Tsukishima: "Hmph, even with your new toys you're no match for me. Remember, I have Zommari's speed in my system, along with Szayelaporro's brain and Nnoitora's armor-like skin. Combine these with Barragan's strength and you have an unstoppable warrior."

Mila Rose: "Do you want to talk or fight?!"

Tsukishima: "Why should I fight you, when your friends will fight for me?"

He used Hemilo Sonido to get in point-blank range and struck Orihime, Tatsuki and Chad each with the same mark Zommari used with his eyes.

Tsukishima: "Your friends belong to me once more, Ichigo."

Ichigo then noticed that the three were out of it and tried to attack Ichigo.

Ichigo: "Come on guys, snap out of it."

His pleas fell on deaf ears.

Rukia: "What did you do to them?!"

Tsukishima: "I simply used the power of Amor, the same power Zommari used to control you, simply by aiming at their heads, which allows me full control of their bodies. As for you Soul Reapers..."

He grew tentacles out of his back and used them to absorb them.

Renji: "Not again!"

They were spit out and each Soul Reaper had a doll for him to play with.

Tsukishima: "Which will be first?"

He grabbed the doll of Rangiku and twisted its arm. Rangiku then felt the pain.

Rangiku: "AHHHHHHH!"

Hitsugaya: "Rangiku!"

He then pulled the doll apart and scattered the organs around, crushing them one by one, starting with her stomach, which caused her to vomit.

Ikkaku: "Rangiku!"

Renji: "This is exactly what happened to me and Uryu."

Ichigo: "STOP IT! Instead of torturing my friends come at me!"

Tsukishima: "What do you think I've been doing this whole time?"

Moe: "Remember, da boss knew how important they were to youse, so this is the poifect way of getting back for what you did to da leader of Xcution!"

Tsukishima: "Accept the fact you lost."

Ichigo was about to go down on his knees and cry until Nel placed her blade near his throat.

Nel: "No one makes Ichigo cry and gets away with it."

Tsukishima: "You think so?"

Mila Rose: "Nel! LOOK OUT!"

Nel dodged as he unleashed a rotting gas around his body and applied it as a barrier.

Tsukishima: "Now you can't touch me without killing yourselves."

Nel decided it was time.

Nel: "Bankai."

Nel's staff began to glow and a massive explosion encompassed the area. She emerged with a new weapon, a shield and spear charged with lightning.

Nel: "Raijin Kentaurosu!"

Nel used the power and summoned a giant lightning bolt aimed right at Tsukishima.

Nel: "With all that metal you just made yourself a giant lightning rod, the perfect specialty for my new Raijin Kentaurosu. Raijin Yari Chacha!"

The lightning struck down Tsukishima. As it did, Orihime, Tatsuki,and Chad were free from his influence. The dolls were also destroyed and Rangiku soon recovered from her injuries.

Tsukishima: "What did you do to me?"

Nel: "The lightning negates all Hollow based powers. Too bad for you."

Mila Rose: "Now it's my turn. Bankai!"

Smoke then enveloped the entire area.

Moe: "What is dis?"

The smoke soon cleared and Mila emerged with her chest covered as the top half of her robe was gone. Her sword then had a seraded blade and the metal was replaced by sharpened rocks as hard as diamonds.

Mila Rose: "Meet Asu Beastleo!"

Ichigo: "Amazing."

She stuck the sword into the earth. Lion head-shaped rocks grabbed Tsukishima's arms and legs and pulled him down. She then placed the blade with the starting point being the guard at his neck.

Mila Rose: "Any last words?"

Tsukishima: "Moe, run and do not look back."

Moe did exactly as he said.

Mila Rose quickly slashes his neck. As she did, the gate to Hades appeared and he looked at it in fear. The gate opened up and he was pulled in.

Tsukishima: "I will be avenged!"

After he was on the other side, the door closed.

Nel: "Don't worry Ichigo. He won't hurt you again."

Voice: "Nice work you two."

Kisuke soon came from out of the shadows.

Mila: "Thank you."

Kisuke: "Not bad for a couple of newbies. And your new Zanpakutou, nice touch. However, it's not over."

Moe ran into the warehouse where Kyoka Suigetsu, Suzumushi and Shinso were hiding out.

Moe: "I should be safe here."

Shinso: "I wouldn't be too sure of that."

Moe then looked up and saw the residents. Kyoka Suigetsu smiled evily.

To be continued...

**Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers: Mila Rose and Nel: New Members of the Soul Reapers Women's Acossiation.**

Nanao: I would like to introduce two new members of the Soul Reaper Women's Association. Former Arrancar, Nelliel and Mila Rose.

Mila Rose: Thank you for having us.

Yachiru then popped out of nowhere.

Nel: How cute!

Nel and Yachiru: Yay!

Mila Rose: Do new inductions always happen like this?

Nanao: Not really.


	3. Episode 2

In the abandoned warehouse Kyoka Suigetsu takes the sword Tsukishima used from Moe and hands it over to Shinso.

Moe: "What're ya gonna do wit dat?"

Kyoka: "We'll use it to make some new allies for our cause."

Shinso then takes it to a forge and began to melt it down.

Elsewhere in Karakura Town a Senkaimon opens up and out comes Shuhei Hisagi, Sajin Komamura and Kensei Muguruma. Ichigo and the others sense the strong spiritual pressure and investigate. Fortunately for them it was after class. At an empty field, they find the three Soul Reapers, who unsheath their Zanpakutou thinking they were Hollows.

Rangiku: "It's only us!"

Komamura: "Sorry. It's just that we received a letter from the world of the living stating someone wants to challenge Shuhei."

Suddenly they hear a rustling from the bushes. As they try to attack something comes out of the bush. It jumps on top of Kensei's head and it turns out to be Mashiro Kuna.

Mashiro: "Ha ha ha ha. You fell for my trap."

Ichigo: "You mean this was your doing?"

Mashiro: "Yup. I want to see how Kensei was getting along with my replacement and see how much better he's gotten."

Kensei: "We're getting along fine now GET OFF ME!"

Mashiro jumps off Kensei's head and points at Shuhei.

Mashiro: "I challenge you to a duel, winner becomes lieutenant of squad 9."

Shuhei just walks away.

Mashiro: "Where are you going?!"

Shuhei: "This is pointless. I don't have time for games."

Mashiro gets mad and tries to taunt him.

Mashiro: "I see, you're too much of a wuss to fight a girl. Especially one who was a lieutenant back when you were wetting your bed as a kid."

Shuhei: "I'm not falling for that."

Then Mashiro throws a temper tantrum and screams at the top of her lungs.

Mashiro: "YOU'RE JUST A BIG STUPID HEAD WITH A BIG STUPID HEAD CAPTAIN AND A STUPID HEAD SQUAD AND I DON'T LIKE YOU AND I WOULD MAKE A BETTER LIEUTENANT THAN YOU!"

Kensei: "Shuhei, just accept her challenge! It'll be the only way to shut her up."

Shuhei: "Fine. Mashiro, I accept your-"

Mashiro: "Great. Meet me at the junkyard in one hour. And don't be late."

Shuhei: "Fine."

One hour later everyone arrives at the junkyard.

Ichigo: "So what's all this about."

Kensei: "Mashiro believes Shuhei was a double agent who worked with one of my former subordinates: Kaname Tosen. She's been holding a grudge ever since."

As Shuhei prepares himself for battle, Mashiro arrives in a giant mecha.

Mashiro: "Ready to do this?"

Kensei: "MASHIRO! A duel has rules. No giant mechas and no hollow powers."

Mashiro pouts.

Mashiro: "Fine, but I prefer hand-to-hand combat."

Mashiro throws her Zanpakuto aside.

Mashiro: "No Zanpakuto."

Shuuhei: "Fine."

Shuuhei throws aside his Zanpakutou. He takes a fighting stance.

Mashiro: "Ready, little boy?"

Shuuhei: "Let's go."

Both use Flashstep and the rest try to keep track of their position.

Shuhei tries to pin Mashiro down with Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan, but she dodges each pillar. She comes at him with one of her kick techniques but he uses Bakudo #8: Seki. This attack leaves her paralyzed and it is repelled. Her left leg is paralyzed, but she could still move well. She then resorts to a desperate tactic: she takes off her clothes in front of Shuhei and everyone else and wears nothing but her underwear. Shuhei is left dumbstruck and his nose was bleeding.

Mashiro: "What's wrong? Don't you like what you see?"

Ichigo: "MASHIRO! Put your clothes back on! I swear you're even worse than Yoruichi."

Then Yoruichi appears from out of nowhere and beans Ichigo.

Yoruichi: "What was that?"

Ichigo: "Sorry."

Meanwhile in the Squad 2 Barracks, Soi-Fon steps out of the room, grabs a squad member and hurls him out the window.

Soi-Fon: "That's much better."

Back at the battle Mashiro then makes fun of Shuhei.

Kensei: "Mashiro! Fight normal!"

Shuhei could not stop his nose from bleeding. Not only that, Mashiro gains the upper hand and begins to kick him senselessly.

Uryu: "This is a very classic strategy. As a girl, Mashiro takes advantage of her body and shows it off to Shuhei. At this rate he'll either collapse from the loss of blood or Mashiro will beat him up. Either way, if Shuhei doesn't do something soon, he'll lose."

Shuhei tries to focus and remember what Kaname taught him. He then gets an idea and closes his eyes. As he does, the bleeding stops. Mashiro then does some goofy stuff to to him like put on Groucho Glasses and tickles him. She then goes in for one more kick but Shuhei hears it and blocks. He then uses Bakudo #9 Geki to bind her and finishes with Hado #31.

Kensei: "Shuhei is the winner."

Shuhei walks up to Mashiro, who grabs his leg. As she lifts her head she starts to cry.

Mashiro: "Why? Why did Kensei pick you instead of me? What do you possibly have that I don't?"

Shuhei does not provide an answer.

The next day in the Soul Society, Kensei and Shuhei are shocked to find Mashiro sitting in the Squad 9 barracks.

Kensei: "What are you doing here?!"

Then...

Yamamoto: "Ah, I see you have met your new third seat."

Kensei and Shuhei: "THIRD SEAT?!"

Mashiro: "That's right. Third seat Mashiro Kuna of Squad 9. Now let's get to work."

Kensei: "NOT AGAIN!"

Back at Karakura Town Suzumushi returns.

Shinso: "Where the heck were you?"

Suzumushi: "Watching a spectacle from the shadows. Is it ready?"

Kyoka Suigetsu: "You need to ask?"

Kyoka showed them a key that was forged from the remains of Book of the End.

Kyoka: "We will use this to destroy Ichigo, and his friends are going to help us."

To be continued...

**Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers: New Soul Reaper Women's Association Mashiro Kuna**

Nanao: "I would like you to meet our newest member, Mash-HUH? Where is she?"

Mashiro pops out from under Nemu.

Mashiro: "Is this the Soul Reapers Women's Association?"

Nanao: "Yes. Anyway, Mashiro here was the former Lieutenant of Squad 9."

Mashiro: "That's right, and Nanao here used to make out with Captain Kyorak-"

Nanao then pulls Mashiro's ear and she screams in agony and she glares at her.

Nanao: "I was a little girl back then."

Mashiro: "I know. I was joking. I meant to say Lisa."

Nanao: "She used to read me bedtime stories as a child!"

Mashiro: "But not the intimate ones."

A vein appears on Lisa's forehead as she was reading a swimsuit catalogue in Karakura Town.

Hachi: "Anything wrong Lisa?"

She crumples up the catalogue.

Lisa: "Nothing at all. (I'm going to kill Mashiro for that.)"


	4. Episode 3

Night has fallen of the house of Yasutora Sado (Chad to his friends). As he was about to sleep, his house is covered by the bankai of Suzumushi. And when the darkness disappeared Chad was standing but he was out of it.

The next day Ichigo and the rest of his friends notice Chad hasn't arrived at school.

Ichigo: "I'm starting to get worried. Where could he be?"

Mila Rose: "Knowing him he's off picking a fight with some thugs."

The class soon notices a huge explosion in the distance and they decide to investigate. When they got there they see Chad picking on some thugs and using his powers.

Ichigo: "Chad stop!"

Chad notices Ichigo.

Chad: "YOU! You killed Tsukishima. He was the only family I had. Now I must kill you!"

Chad throws a punch at Ichigo with all his strength but is blocked by Mila Rose, who unsheathes her Zanpakutou and releases it's Shikai.

Ichigo: "Be careful. You have no idea what he's capable of."

Mila Rose: "Nnoitora beat him, how tough can he be?"

Ichigo: "You have no idea."

Mila Rose goes in for an attack but he blocks it by unleashing Brazo Derecha de Gigante. He then grabs Mila Rose by the throat with Brazo Izquierda del Diablo and is about to use his ultimate technique to finish her off until Orihime attacks with Shiten Kōshun.

Orihime: "Listen to me! Ichigo is not the enemy. If Kyoka Suigetsu is controling you we can help you fight back. Yo have to believe us!"

Chad: "If you side with Ichigo, you are my enemies and I must defeat you."

Ichigo: "How could Chad not recognize us?"

He unleashes La Muerte left and right. Just as all seemed hopeless, a hand grabs Chad's left shoulder. Chad turned around and was shocked to see Chad.

Chad: "Who are you imposter?"

Chad: "You are the imposter."

Chad then punches the other Chad into the wall.

Nel: "How can there be two of them?"

Chad: "It's simple. He is a clone of me."

Flashback:

Chad: "Last night my house was covered in complete darkness and I felt something stab me in the back of my head. When I came to I saw that my clone was causing destruction in town and I had to investigate."

Flashforward:

Chad: "I saw you guys fight me and I knew my clone had to be stopped."

Voice: "Don't think he's gonna go down dat easily!"

The group looks up and spots Moe along with Kyoka Suigetsu, Shinso and Suzumushi.

Ichigo: "So this is your doing?!"

Kyoka: "That's right. What you are witnessing is the creation of a new breed of fighter. A Tsuklone."

Rukia: "How is that possible?"

Uryu: "Chad said that darkness covered his house. I suppose that was Suzumushi's doing."

Shinso: "You catch on quick."

Kyoka: "After Suzumushi covered Chad's house in total darkness, I stepped in, using this key."

Kyoka shows everyone the key she used.

Kyoka: "This key unlocks any memories Tsukishima implanted into his victims. I then pull them out and give them physical form. In this case, Sado's memories of Tsukishima manifested into an exact copy of him, but only has those memories. All I did was convince him Ichigo and his friends were the enemy."

Ichigo: "And you send the clones to do your dirty work."

Kyoka: "Exactly. One more thing, you might want to finish him off before he gets back up. Otherwise..."

The tsuklone of Chad emerges from the rubble, the scleras in his eyes black as night and his irises red as blood.

Moe: "Let's call him TsuChad."

Shinso: "TsuChad?"

Moe: "Yeah, cause he's da manifestation of da memories da boss put in him and he looks like Chad."

Kyoka: "Fine. TsuChad, finish them off, even if you have to destroy the planet to do it."

Mila Rose: "No you don't!"

Mila Rose goes for TsuChad's left arm figuring if she cut it off he won't be able to use La Muerte but to her surprise his arms changed colors: Diablo became Gigante and vice versa.

Rangiku: "Did he used to do that?"

Suzumushi: "Actually, that was something new we inputed. The ability to have his arms change forms. It's as if you're facing a warrior whose shield and sword are one in the same."

Hitsugaya: "This is bad."

TsuChad was about to attack again when all of a sudden...

Chad: "TsuChad. Let's decide who is the real Yasutora Sado."

TsuChad: "Fine."

Both get into a boxers stance. TsuChad decides to finish it in one blow with La Muerte but the real Chad blocks with the real Brazo Derecha de Gigante.

Chad: "My La Muerte is a lot stronger than that."

The real Chad then pulls TsuChad's arm giving the la Muerte and breaks it. TsuChad screams in pain and tries to run but is bocked by a stone wall created by Mila Rose's bankai. TsuChad looks at the real Chad with fear.

Chad: "You are not the real Yasutora Sado. Now you must diappear."

TsuChad uses his shield arm to block.

Chad: "This is the real La Muerte!"

Chad uses La Muerte and it punches right through TsuChad's shield arm and makes contact with his face. The La Muerte skull mark appears behind the TsuChad and he is knocked out. Suzumushi unleashes her bankai to create the sphere of darkness. As it disapates, Kyoka and her gang are gone and TsuChad is gone with them. Though they did not defeat it, Chad gives a thumbs up.

Tatsuki: "I'm glad that's over."

Kisuke: "Don't be so sure."

Kisuke and Yoruichi appeared right behind the group.

Tatsuki: "What do you mean?"

Kisuke: "You should know, after all you were struck with Book of the End too. Remember, Tsukishima had more than one victim at his disposal. There will be a pattern to this, you just have to know who else could be next."

At the warehouse.

TsuChad: "Where am I?"

Shinso: "Your new home. But don't worry, we won't kill you. That was a test, and you passed. Besides, we'll need an army to beat Ichigo and his buddies."

Everyone smiles evily, except for TsuChad.

To be continued...

**Tsuklonepedia with Moe and Suzumushi: Tsuklones**

Suzumushi: "Greetings. I am Suzumushi. I have taken on the form of a female my master Kaname Tosen knew in his life. I am rather-"

Moe: "Uh, in case you hadn't noticed we don't have a lot of time in these segments."

Suzumushi: "Sorry. Anyway, we will now talk about Tsuklones."

The screen projects showing how a Tsuklone is made.

Suzumushi: "When I use my bankai: Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi, my victims five senses are cut off, at this point Kyoka Suigetsu use the special key forged from Book of the End to unlock the memories Tsukishima embeeded into his victim, permenantly detaching them from the brain and giving them physical form. In this case, TsuChad was born from the altered memories Tsukishima put in Chad's brain. Inheriting all his powers and any new skills they have learned up to the point of their creation."

Moe: "That's so cool."

Shinso: "HEY! My master, Gin Ichimaru, was the host of Arrancar Encyclopedia. Why couldn't I be the host?"

Suzumushi: "I guess I have a more feminine quality than you do."

Shinso: "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Moe: Come on babes, let's not fight."

Both Suzumushi and Shinso uppercut Moe.

Suzumushi and Shinso: "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Moe: "Why me?"


	5. Episode 4

Following the previous episode, Ichigo is at unease. He thinks back to the time when all of his friends and family defended Tsukishima as he altered their memories. Chad comes in.

Chad: "You okay Ichigo."

Ichigo: "Yeah, don't worry."

Chad: "That's what I should say to you."

Ichigo was confused.

Chad: "Since the memories Tsukishima implanted in me were removed I am myself again. I doubt Kyoka Suigetsu will try to make another Tsuklone of me again. And if my Tsuklone tries anything again..."

Chad punches the palm of his hand.

Ichigo: "Thatnks Chad, but it's not just you I was worried about. Tatsuki, Orihime, Ikumi, even my sisters, they were struck by Tsukishima too. So it makes me wonder what kind of Tsuklones will be produced."

Orihime overhears and worries about the problem herself. Just then...

Voice: "HEY ICHIGO! ICHIGO KUROSAKI!"

Rangiku: "It can't be."

Everyone looks outside the window and sees Emilou Appaci, another Arrancar turned full Soul Reaper in a Gigai, in her underwear screaming at the top of her lungs.

Emilou: "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?! YOU GUYS THINK YOU'RE TOO GOOD FOR ME OR SOMETHING?!"

Mila Rose and Ichigo run outside and grab Emilou and take her to a girls locker room, to which Ichigo stands guard.

Mila Rose: "What are you doing here?"

Emilou: "Well, Kisuke Urahara told me where you guys might be so I came here to join up with you."

Mila Rose: "In your underwear?"

Emilou gets embarassed.

Emilou: "SHUT UP!"

Ichigo still stands guard and Orihime and Rangiku join him.

Orihime: "So who was that girl?"

Rangiku: "One of the three Fraccion I faced a long time ago. Hard to believe she's still around."

Emilou: "I HEARD THAT YOU FAT OLD COW!"

A vein appears on Rangiku's forehead.

Rangiku: "You have to come out of there sometime."

Suddenly, another girl walks towards the group.

Girl: "Excuse me."

The group notices the girl and Orihime recognizes her as Menoly Mallia, who also became a full Soul Reaper and in a Gigai, fully clothed in an outfit of a pink shirt, strappy sandals and a green pants.

Menoly: "I'm looking for Emilou, I have some clothes for her."

Menoly soon notices Orihime, who looked angry. The two locked horns until...

Menoly: "I'm so happy to see you again."

Orihime: "Likewise. (giggles)."

Ichigo: "This is unexpected."

Menoly: "Oh, Ichigo, I have clothes for Emilou."

Ichigo: "Right. Hey Emilou, you got clothes here."

Emilou then puts on the clothes and she comes out.

Orihime: "You look great."

Emilou was wearing a pair of blue jeans, sneakers, socks and a sky blue sports jersey with the number 54 on the back.

Menoly: "It looks great."

Emilou: "Hmph."

A while later everyone has lunch. Tatsuki felt a little uneasy.

Emilou: "What?"

Tatsuki: "Nothing."

She scooches over to Orihime.

Tatsuki: "Are you sure it's okay to sit wth these guys?"

Orihime: "What do you mean?"

Tatsuki: "Well, Ichigo told me you were forced to come there, and that one of them tried to kill you."

Menoly threw her lunch at Tatsuki, which she dodged.

Menoly: "That doesn't mean we're monsters!"

Tatsuki: "You threatened to kill us! You're even worse than the kids who used to pick on Orihime in middle school!"

Menoly: "That was Ulquiorra! It was a setup to lure the strongest of the Soul Society to Hueco Mundo."

Orihime puts up a shield between the two.

Orihime: "STOP! You two shouldn't be fighting. We should just get along. After all, it is a celebration. Emilou and Menoly just became Soul Reapers. We should be happy, not be at each others throats."

Tatsuki: "You're right. I'm sorry."

Menoly: "Yes, and I apologize too on behalf of myself and Loly, after all, she did most of the bullying cause she was jealous she was hanging around Aizen so much."

Nel: "The most important thing here is we're all friends, and friends help each other out."

Menoly agreed. Suddenly there was an explosion near the shopping district. Everyone got out their Mod Souls and were on their way. They soon noticed a little girl in the middle of the street.

Ichigo: "You okay?"

The girl just grinned evily and turned around to reveal she was an Arrancar.

Rukia: "Ichigo! Look out!"

The girl attacked Ichigo and hurled him to the side.

Rukia: "You okay Ichigo?"

Ichigo: "Yeah, I'm fine."

Rukia: "Good."

Then Rukia punhed Ichigo in the gut.

Ichigo: "What was that for?"

Rukia: "For being stupid as usual!"

The group then notices the child-like arrancar.

Emilou: "You're kidding. This is what we have to fight?"

The child then unleashed a massive amount of spiritual pressure and grew to the size of a skyscraper.

Mila Rose: "You were saying?"

Emilou: "Good. I like 'em strong. Let's go."

Everyone got their Shikai ready including Emilou and Menoly, who have new Zanpakutou.

Emilou: "Trample, Sutaggā!"

Emilou's Zanpakuto, Sutaggā, and its sheath transformed into a pair of rings with blades around the edges.

Menoly: "Shine your holy light, Kouki Tenshi!"

Menoly's Zanplakutou, Kouki Tenshi had its guard changed to resemble a pair of angel's wings. The blade then resembled an angel's wing and splits from the top.

Everyone prepares to attack the arrancar, Toshiro and Rukia with Ice, Ikkaku with his staff, etc. but none of the attacks appear to work. Those who could use Bankai unleashed it and tried their luck, only causing minimal damage. Emilou and Menoly knew that Bankai was the only way they could defeat the arrancar.

Emilou and Menoly: "Bankai!"

Emilou became engulfed in darkness while Menoly's clothes disappeared and she was bathed in light. Emilou emerged from the darkness with a giant throwing star on her back.

Emilou: "Say hello to Yami Sutaggā!"

Menoly then grew wings on her back and a halo appeared above her head. Her hair grew to waist length and she emerged in the dress of a goddess with her sword in one hand and a shield in the other.

Menoly: "Behold, Raito Kouki Tenshi!"

Orihime: "Amazing!"

Emilou threw her weapon at the hollow's head and it splits into many giant throwing stars which hit the target. Menoly uses Flashstep to bind the arrancar with her halo and slice it in half, destroying it.

Menoly: "Please, forgive us."

Both Emilou and Menoly's weapons turn back to normal and Menoly's robes reappear.

Ichigo: "That was amazing."

Rangiku: "Yeah, Your weapon changed the last time I saw it. You can even use Bankai too."

Emilou: "I don't mean to toot my own horn but... Okay I totally will. When Sutaggā is fully released, it can create a flurry of huge throwing stars, like being trammpled by a herd of deer."

Orihime: "Cool, And Menoly, I never seen you use your Zanpakutou either."

Menoly: "I know. And Bankai on my first try. My new zanpakutou, Kouki Tenshi unleashed my spiritual pressure and in it's released form my power increases a hunderd fold."

Toshiro: "That aside, you now know the Hollows are your enemies."

Menoly: "I understand."

Ikkaku: "Not bad, for a flat-chested, former arrancar witch."

Emilou: "That reminds me..."

Emilou then kicked Ikkaku right in the gonads.

Ikkaku: "What was that for?!"

Emilou: "What do you think? Mr. I got my butt handed to me by Choe Neng Poww."

Ikkaku: "Take that back or I'll kill you!"

Emilou: "Bring it on, Mr. Crybaby!"

Ikkaku and Emilou with their Zanpakutou still sealed.

Mila Rose: "How immature."

Rangiku: "You said it. Miss Gorilla."

Mila Rose: "THAT'S IT! BRING IT ON! YOU OLD FAT COW!"

Rangiku and Mila Rose also battle with their Zanpakutou sealed.

Rukia: "They'll never learn."

As the fight got underway, in the distance, Loly overlooked the party and was angry by the fact that Menoly switched sides. She then used Sonido to run. Menoly looked over her shoulder and had an uneasy feeling.

To be continued...

**Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers: More New Members of the Soul Reaper Women's Association.**

Nanao: "Today I would like you all to meet our newest members: More former arrancar Emilou Appaci and Menoly Mallia."

Menoly: "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Emilou: "Whatever."

Nanao: "Show some respect."

Emilou: "I'll take your respect and shove it up your-"

Emilou has an uneasy feeling and became scared. She turns around and sees Retsu Unohana.

Unohana: "Please be kind to the vice president."

Emilou felt paralyzed with fear at her mere presence.

Emilou: "I apologize for my rude behavior."

Mila Rose: "I can't believe that worked."

Emilou and Menoly take their seats.

Unohana: "She acts like she's seen a ghost."


	6. Episode 5

Ichigo and his friends now face powerful enemies known as Tsuklones, along with Moe and the Zanpakutou Spirits of Kyoka Suigetsu, Shinso and Suzumushi. But before that, let's turn back the clock to one year before Ichigo joins Xcution as this story focuses on former Soul Reaper Captains Shinji Hirako, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi (Rose) and Kensei Muguruma.

A Senkaimon opens up and out comes Shunsui Kyoraku and Jūshirō Ukitake. They find the Visoreds hideout and look around.

Kyoraku: "This the place?"

Ukitake: "I sensed faint traces of Ichigo's spiritual energy. It must be."

Seven of the eight Visored viewed the two captains from the shadows. Hiyori, Mashiro, and Love appear and hold them captive.

Ukitake: "It's been a while Love."

Love: "Ukitake? Hey hey, man. It's been a while."

Ukitake: "Indeed. We haven't seen you since Aizen was defeated."

Shinji, Rose and Kensei appeared from out of the shadows.

Shinji: "Speaking of, how is my former Lieutenant these days?"

Kyoraku: "Still imprisoned, though that's not saying much. And ladies, I appreciate the hospitality but you're both a little young for me."

Hiyori got mad and kicked Kyoraku in the face.

Hiyori: "Creepy dastard."

Mashiro: "Super creepy."

Kyoraku: "Nice to see you two haven't changed. And Hiyori, congrats on recovering."

Hiyori: "Well someone has to keep these guys in line."

Both girls got off. Hachi comes back with groceries and serves tea.

Ukitake: "This is wonderful."

Hachi: "Thank you very much."

Shinji: "Now let's talk shop. I assume you didn't just come here for a visit."

Kyoraku: "Indeed. We're still in need of new captains for squads 3, 5 and 9."

Shinji: "And let me guess, you want me, Kensei and Rose to take up our old posts."

Kyoraku: "If it's not too much trouble. Of course, if you don't want to we can understand."

Shinji: "Well, we do owe Captain Unohana for saving out lives. Hmmm."

Kensei: "I don't really know. Who's in charge of my old squad now?"

Ukitake: "I believe it's someone you know very well. Do you remember a young boy by the name of Shuuhei Hisagi?"

Kensei: "Hmmm, yeah, scared little kid. Why?"

Kyoraku: "Well, He's now the Lieutenant of Squad 9 now and since former Captain Tosen betrayed us, he's been keeping the squad together."

Mashiro: "Wait, WHAT?!"

Mashiro reaches into her costume, pulls out a vcr remote and presses rewind to hear what Kyoraku said.

Kyoraku: "He's the lieutenant of Squad 9 now."

Mashiro gets angry.

Mashiro: "WHAT?! HOW DARE THEY REPLACE ME WITH SOME KID!"

Ukitake: "Actually, he's about as old as you and he has seen his fair share of battles."

Kensei gets up.

Kensei: "Well, you've convinced me. I wanna see how far that pipsqueak has gotten."

Hiyori: "Wait a minute! Aren't we still on Central 46's most wanted list?"

Shinji: "Well, these two wouldn't come all this way to offer our old jobs back if we were. After all, even in the world of the living we sensed the deaths of everyone in Central 46."

Ukitake: "Yes, and Captain Yamamoto has convinceded Central 46 that you three should have your old positions back as they have been vacant for too long and they decided to overrule your executions."

Rose: "Of course."

Shinji: "Ah well, count me in too. I'll be glad to see how Squad 5 has gotten along without Aizen."

Ukitake: "Wonderful."

Hiyori looks angry.

Ukitake: "Listen we-"

Hiyori: "SHUT UP! I don't want my old position back. Besides It's probably filled."

Kyoraku: "Yup, Captain Kurotsuchi has pretty much taken over while you and Kisuke were gone. He's made himself a lovely lieutenant. Maybe youll meet her someday."

Hiyori: "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Hiyori then runs into an office room and locks the door.

Ukitake: "Maybe we shouldn't have told her about Nemu."

Kyoraku: "It's fine. It's all a part of growin' up."

Shinji: "So when do we leave?"

Ukitake: "Tomorrow, so say your goodbyes."

Shinji: "It'll be pointless to say goodbye to Ichigo."

Hachi: "He'll be even more surprised when you're Squad 5 captain again."

Love: "So about my replacement..."

Ukitake: "Oh, that's right, you were captain of Squad 7. I'm sorry, but Sajin has filled that role. Don't worry though, your squad is doing just fine."

Love: "Good to know."

Mashiro then runs to the locked office.

Kensei: "Hiyori isn't the only one who needs to grow up."

Ukitake: "Well, thanks for your hospitality, but we must be going. Head Captain Yamamoto will be pleased to hear this."

As Ukitake and Kyoraku were about to leave...

Kyoraku: "Oh, one more thing. Tell Lisa she'll always have a place in Squad 8."

The two then leave through a senkaimon.

Shinji: "He's gone now."

Lisa comes out.

Shinji: "I swear you're getting better at hiding."

Lisa: "Like I care about what you think."

Shinji: "If I recall, you do owe little Nanao a bedtime story."

Lisa elbows Shinji in the gut.

Lisa: "Sorry, impulse."

Shinji: "Right."

The next day Shinji, Rose and Kensei arrive at the park. Another senkaimon opens.

Shinji: "It's time guys."

Kensei: "You sure Hiyori will do a good job as leader?"

Shinji: "Of course. After all she won't like the new Squad 12 much."

Kensei and Rose enter first.

Shinji: "Goodbye Ichigo. It's been a blast."

Shinji enters and the senkaimon closes.

The day after a captains meeting was being held.

Shinji: "Man, I'd never thought I'd be back in this thing again."

Kensei: "Same here. Been too long."

Shinji: "Well, here we go guys."

In the captains meeting room...

Yamamoto: "As you all know it has been too long that Squads 3, 5 and 9 have been without leaders, so I have decided that the time has come for the new generation to meet with the old. So now I present to you the new captains."

The doors open and Rose, Shinji and Kensei enter and note much has changed.

Yamamoto: "Enter."

The three stand before Yamamoto.

Yamamoto: "Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, you will take back your place as captain of Squad 3."

Rose: "Thank you sir."

Yamamoto: "Shinji Hirako, you will be captain of Squad 5 again."

Shinji: "Of course."

Yamamoto: "Kensei Muguruma, you will take charge as captain of Squad 9."

Kensei: "Thank you sir."

Yamamoto: "Excellent. That is all. Dismissed."

All the captains went back to their assigned barracks and takes notes of some of the new captains. The three then run into Kenpachi Zaraki.

Rose: "Whoa. You're a big guy."

Kenpachi: "Heh. Watch what you say."

Kyoraku: "Don't mind him. Kenpachi Zaraki's the new captain of Squad 11 now."

Rose: "Must be devastating for that guy, um, Maki Ichinose."

Kenpachi: "Ichinose is dead."

Rose: "So the last remnants of the former Squad 11 is gone. It's rather sad. This will make great material for a song."

Shinji and Kensei notice Byakuya.

Shinji: "Is that little Byakuya Kuchki?"

Ukitake: "I'm glad you noticed. He has grown up since then."

Shinji made funny faces at him but his melancholic face does not waver.

Shinji: "Whoa. He's not mad?"

Ukitake: "Byakuya has changed since then too. His sister Rukia is now in my squad."

Shinji: "Really, what happened to that kid Kaien Shiba?"

Ukitake was silent.

Shinji: "It's alright, you don't have to tell me."

Ukitake: "It's all right. Rukia has taken it the hardest of all, but she has gotten over it. Sort of."

Shinji: "Wait. Byakuya has a sister?"

Ukitake: "Yes. It was a promise he made to his late wife."

Shinji: "Whoa. We have been gone too long."

The three check out the Squad 12 barracks.

Shinji: "Whoa. Am I glad Hiyori isn't here to see this."

Shinji thinks Hiyori would go Godzilla and destroy the Seireitei.

Shinji: "That would be scary."

Kensei: "Indeed."

Suddenly, Mayuri Kurotsuchi comes out from under their feet.

Shinji: "Whoa!"

Mayuri: "Ah, Shinji. It has been a while."

Shinji: "You look... different."

Mayuri: "Ah yes. Now where is that little loud mouth?"

Suddenly, Shinji's phone rings.

Shinji: "I thought I left that thing behind."

Shinji checks who it is and decides to have some fun.

Shinji: "It's for you."

Shinji gives the phone to Mayuri who answers it.

Mayuri: "Hello?"

Voice on the phone: "WHERE'S SHINJI?! WAIT WHO IS THIS?!"

Mayuri: "Who is it that's calling?"

Voice: "Wait. I remember you! It's me, Hiyori! I heard you replaced me with a doll or something."

Mayuri hangs up the phone. Hiyori gets angry.

Hiyori: "THAT JERK!"

Mayuri gives the phone back to Shinji.

Mayuri: "That wasn't exactly a funny joke. I do not like to be made a fool of. So watch your back or I'll do a new thesis on Visoreds. And you will be my guinea pigs."

Shinji was scared.

Shinji: "I don't know who to be more scared of: Hiyori or Mayuri."

Voice: "Master Mayuri isn't all that bad."

The three turn around and see Nemu, who had returned from shopping. Shinji was blushing. Nemu leaves to the Squad 12 barracks.

Shinji: "Whoa. Mayuri sure knew what he was doing when he built her."

Kensei: "You could tell?"

The three check on the squad 10 barracks.

Shinji: "Whoa, when did they let kids become members of Squad 10?"

Toshiro: "I am a captain. And if I recall one of your Visored friends was the same age I am."

Shinji: "Right."

Rangiku: "Don't mind him. He's always like this."

The three turn around and see the beautiful Rangiku Matsumoto.

Toshiro: "I see you have met my lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto."

Rangiku: "So you're the three former captains huh?"

Shinji: "Uh, yup."

Shinji turns to Toshiro.

Shinji: "You are a lucky guy."

Toshiro: "That depends on how you define luck."

They hear a scream and find Kensei through a wall.

Shinji: "What happened?"

Toshiro: "One guess."

Rangiku: "Sorry, reflex."

They head over to the squad 2 barracks. Shinji becomes scared. Omaeda opens the door.

Omaeda: "Oh, hi. We've been expecting you. Captain they're here."

Rose: "Must be the lieutenant of Squad 2."

Shinji: "If he's the lieutenant that means... oh no."

Soi Fon appears and is not pleased to see Shinji. She prepares Suzumebachi.

Shinji: "You're not still mad on account that it's our fault Yoruichi left the Soul Society right?"

Soi Fon charges at Shinji.

Shinji: "Well, it's been nice catching up but now we gotta run."

Shinji and the others get away as fast as they can.

Soi Fon: "AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!"

They soon arrive at the Squad 3 barracks.

Shinji: "Been a while since you last set foot here Rose."

Rose: "Indeed. I wonder what they'll think of me."

Shinji: "Just be yourself. Well, I gotta get going to the Squad 5 barracks."

Kensei: "And I'm looking forward to seeing Squad 9's barracks."

Rose enters the Squad 3 barracks and heads back to the captain's room.

Rose: "Man, it really has been a while."

He sits in his chair and hears a knock at the door.

Rose: "Come in."

Izuru enters.

Izuru: "Who are you?"

Rose: "Oh, I'm the captain of Squad 3, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi. And you are?"

Izuru: "I guess I'm your Lieutenant. Izuru Kira."

Rose: "Well then, Lieutenant Kira, have a seat."

Izuri: "Yes sir."

Kensei arives at the Squad 9 barracks and sees the Soul Reapers under his command.

Kensei: "Nice to see Kaname kept things in order while I was gone, even though he did hollowfy me."

Kensei arrived at his office and sat in his chair.

Kensei: "You can come out now."

Shuuhei emerged from the ceiling.

Kensei: "I take it you're here to kill me."

Shuuhei: "No one is allowed in here except for the captain."

Kensei: "Me, or that traitor Kaname Tosen."

Shuuhei was shocked.

Shuuhei: "You knew former captain Tosen."

Kensei: "Yup. He served under me 110 years ago."

As Kensei got up his 69 tattoo was exposed. Shuuhei was shocked to see it after 110 years.

Shuuhei: "It's you."

Kensei: "Now you're catching on. Kensei Muguruma, Squad 9 captain."

Shuuhei: "Sir! It is an honor to serve you sir!"

Kensei: "Enough with the Sirs. Just call me Captain Muguruma."

Shuuhei: "Yes, Captain Muguruma."

Kensei stares at Shuuhei's face.

Kensei: "Nice tat, and those scars mean you've seen some action. So, how has Squad 9 been getting along without me?"

Everything seemed to be going fine until there was a scream from the Squad 5 barracks, and Momo Hinamori ran out the door.

Shinji: "Momo! Come back!"

To be continued...

**Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers: Changes Over the Past 110 Years**

Shinji: "Man ther have been a lot of changes While we were gone:

Old Man Yama is still captain of Squad 1, Soi Fon, Yoruichi's most loyal servant is leader of Squad 2 and the punishment force..."

Rose: "Squad 3 apparently had a new captain after Gin Ichimaru defected, but it didn't work out very well."

Shinji: "...Captain Unohana is the same as always, I have a cute new lieutenant, little Byakuya has succeded his grandpa as captain of Squad 6, got married, adopted his wife's little sister after she died, a beast-man took Love's place as captain of Squad 7, Sorry Love."

Love: "No big thang."

Shinji: "...Little Nanao is now bigger and took Lisa's place as Lieutenant of Squad 8..."

Lisa: "I'm glad someone is keeping Captain Kyoraku in line."

Kensei: "Kaname took over as Captain of Squad 9."

Mashiro: "And this Shuuhei kid has my old job now."

Shinji: "...Squad 10 has a kid and his big-chested girlfriend for a lieutenant..."

Toshiro: "She is not my girlfriend. She is an annoyance."

Shinji: "...There's a new Kenpachi as captain of Squad 11 who has crazy mad spiritual pressure, Mayuri Took over and made himself a hot girl to take Hiyori's place and Kaien Shiba and his lady are dead."

Ukitake: "That was a sad day."

Shinji: "Say Ukitake, I wonder what exactly Mayuri put into Nemu to make her that hot?"

Hiyori then charged in and slammed Shinji's head on the floor. She looked at Nemu and was shocked.

Hiyori: "That is my replacement?! MAYURI KUROSUCHI!"

Hiyori's scream reached all the way to the Squad 12 barracks.

Nemu: "Did you hear something master Mayuri?"

Mayuri: "Not now, I'm busy."


	7. Episode 6

Following the events of the last episode, a captains meeting was beig held.

Yamamoto: "I see all but one of our captains has settled in quite nicely."

Everyone looks at Shinji.

Shinji: "I can explain."

Flashback (Shinji narrates)

I just got settled in my new office and this girl comes in.

Momo: "Who are you?"

Shinji: "I'm Shinji Hirako, the new captain of Squad 5."

She was shocked to hear this.

Shinji: "And who are you little girl?"

She smacked my hand and well...

Shinji: "What was that for?"

Momo: "Stay away from me! I HATE YOU!"

I was shocked to hear her say that, after that she ran off.

Flashforward.

Shinji: "I don't know what got into her."

After the captains meeting, Toshiro talks with Shinji.

Toshiro: "Her name is Momo Hinamori. She is the Squad 5 Lieutenant."

Shinji: "I see. So she's my lieutenant's lieutenant."

Toshiro: "The correct term is "was"."

Shinji: "Of course, Aizen's betrayal was made public."

Toshiro: "For someone who was out of action you catch on quick to current events."

Shinji: "You know, you're gonna have to tell me the full story behind you and Lieutenant Hinamori. But for now we gotta find her."

Toshiro: "I have Rangiku on that. She is to report back to me once she finds her."

Shinji: "Fine, I got other stuff to do."

Toshiro: "Captain Hirako!"

Shinji: "She's your problem."

Toshiro could not believe that Shinji would leave Momo like that. In actuallity, he was going over her files.

Shinji: "Hmmm, interesting."

Elsewhere, Momo was sitting in the same spot she and Toshiro ate watermelon when they were children, and she was crying.

Flashback:

Momo: "A new captain?!"

Yamamoto: "Yes. Shinji Hirako. A fine young man who used to serve under the Thirteen Court Guard Squads as captain of Squad 5. Believe it or not, he was your captains captain.

Momo: "I see. So he was the one."

Yamamoto: "What?"

Momo: "I knew someone had to manipulate Aizen, and this guy must be it!"

Yamamoto: "You're not listening."

Momo: "I WILL NEVER ACCEPT HIM AS MY CAPTAIN, EVER!"

Momo runs out the door.

Flashforward.

Toshiro: "I knew I would find you here."

Momo saw Toshiro.

Momo: "Did Rangiku tell you where I was."

Toshiro: "No, this is your comfort zone. Everything alright?"

Momo: "Why did they have to replace Aizen with that guy."

Toshiro: "I know it must be difficult to adjust."

Momo: "I don't care."

Toshiro: "Just because Captain Hirako was Aizen's captain doesn't mean he was the one that manipulaed Aizen. Besides, you knew what he did was wrong."

Momo: "But I realized that too late."

Toshiro: "Please Momo. All we ask is that we give captain Hirako a chance."

Momo stopped crying, but was grabbed by some gang thugs. The leader knocked Toshiro out.

Gang member: "Let's have some fun with this girl."

Just as Momo was about to have her robe torn, a mysterious being uses Flashstep to strike the man holding her and grabs her. Momo could not believe who grabbed her: Captain Shinji Hirako.

Shinji: "I saw your grades and I know you'll make a great Lieutenant, if you weren't such a pushover."

Momo: "What is that supposed to mean?!"

Shinji put Momo down. The gang members are poised to attack.

Shinji: "Now, watch how the real captain of Squad 5 shows you how it's done."

Shinji unsheathes his Zanpakutou.

Shinji: "Collapse, Sakanade!"

Shinji's Zanpakutou, Sakanade, transforms into it's shikai form.

Shinji: "Momo, Hold your breath, plug your nose, shut your eyes and hold on tight."

Momo did just as Shinji said and he used his Zanpakutou's special ability to generate a pink mist. The gang members breathe in the mist and they see the world inverted and upside down.

Shinji: "Let's get outta here."

Shinji uses flashstep to get himself and Momo out of there. At a safe distance...

Momo: "Why would you just leave Toshiro like that?"

Shinji: "I never said I would leave him. Right Rangiku?"

Rangiku then appeared carrying Toshiro.

Momo: "Little Shiro! You're okay!"

Momo hugged Toshiro who looked like he was about to pop.

Toshiro: "I keep telling you, call me Captain Hitsugaya."

Rangiku: "Take it easy."

Momo: "But how?"

Shinji: "Simple, I ran into Rangiku and told her what kind of effect my Zanpakutou has so she managed to get Captain Hitsugaya out of there before I unleashed Sakanade here."

Sakanade then returned to it's sealed form.

Toshiro: "Momo, I think you owe Captain Hirako an apology and your gratitude."

Momo: "Sure."

Momo went up to Shinji.

Momo: "Um, Captain Hirako. I'm sorry about what I said before."

Shinji: "Think nothing of it."

Momo stares at him with awe until Shinji's phone rings.

Shinji: "Oh boy."

Shinji answers the phone.

Hiyori: "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA OF LEAVING US BEHIND WITHOUT SAYING GOOD BYE?!"

Shinji: "Knock it off Hiyori. I swear! I'm just trying to get comfy with the new Squad 5."

Hiyori: "More like you're trying to get it on with your lieutenant."

Shinji: "WHAT?!"

Momo: "This was the man Aizen served?"

Shinji hangs up.

Shinji: "Sorry about that."

Momo: "Who was that?"

Shinji: "That was Hiyori. Former lieutenant of Squad 12. Well, we should get going."

Momo: "Wait."

Shinji: "What is it?"

Momo: "Can you tell me what Aizen was like."

Shinji smiled.

Shinji: "Do I have a story for you."

The next day, at night time everyone in the Soul Society gathers to celebrate Shinji, Rose and Kensei geting their jobs back. Izuri drinks to his hearts content and Rose plays one of his new songs. Kensei and Shuuhei were getting along just great.

Flashback:

Kensei: "This the place?"

Shuuhei: "Yup."

Kensei, Shuuhei and Sajin pay their respects to Kaname's friend.

Sajin: "Ah, Kensei. So glad you could join us."

Flashforward.

Kensei: "Kaname. If only your friend were alive today."

Momo is seen throwing papers into the bonfire. All of which were pictures of Aizen.

Momo: "Farewell, traitor."

Momo throws the last picture she drew of Aizen into the bonfire.

Shinji: "You okay?"

Momo: "I'm fine. Captain Hirako."

Shinji: "Just call me Shinji."

Momo: "Thanks, Shinji."

Yamamoto: "Everyone, gather round."

Everyone did just that.

Kyoraku: "I'd like to propse a toast. To Captain Muguruma, Captain Rose and Captain Hirako, for rejoining the 13 Court Guard Squads."

Everyone then partied like there was no tomorrow. In the world of the living, Aizen's Zanpakutou began to glow. A blue mist appeared and took on the form of a beautiful woman. She picked up the broken Zanpakutou.

Woman: "Ichigo Kurosaki. You'll pay for this."

Time moves forward to present day.

Kyoka: "Ready to make our next move?"

Moe: "Sure."

To be continued...

**Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers: Shinji Fan Club**

Momo is seen throwing away her Aizen memorabelia.

Rangiku: "What is going on here?"

Shinji: "Momo's getting rid of her Aizen stuff and starting a fan club of me."

Momo: "We're currently accepting new members."

Suddenly swarms of Shinji fans lined up and Momo gave each of them a membership card.

Rangiku: "Someone sure is popular."

Momo then appears in an "I heart Shinji" shirt.

Momo: "You can join too if you want."

Rangiku: "Maybe next time."


	8. Episode 7

In the middle of the night, just before going to bed, Tatsuki Arisawa just got out of the shower and was wearing a towel. Suddenly.

Suzumushi: "Bankai."

A field of darkness surrounds her house.

Tatsuki: "What's going on?"

Kyoka: "I know you can't hear me, but don't worry this will be quick."

Kyoka Suigetsu lunges the key into the back of Tatsuki's head.

Kyoka: "Awaken."

Kyoka turns the key and green energy radiates from Tatsuki's body. She falls to the floor and the green energy takes Tatsuki's form. The field of darkness disappears.

Moe: "Whoa, she's hot. I just wanna."

Kyoka beans Moe on the head.

Moe : "What was dat fo?"

Kyoka: "You wanna make us lose our TV 14 rating? There's enough blood on this show anyway we don't need those kinds of scenes."

Suzumushi: "Besides, there's enough of that already across the internet and it is not just us, many an anime or childrens cartoon, even from their parents days are suffering from being depicted like that."

Shinso: "Will you guys just shut up already! That's enough fourth wall breaking. Besides, we have to move on with the story or else this arc won't go anywhere."

Kyoka: "Right."

A 4, 3, 2 appears.

Shinso: "Take 2!"

Shinso uses a clapperboard and then moves out of the scene.

Kyoka: "Ahem, now then, Your father's name is Tsukishima and Ichigo killed him. What will you do?"

The Tsuklone then smashes the wall.

Kyoka: "That's what I thought."

Moe: "Let's call her Tatsukishima."

Shinso: "That's stupid."

Kyoka: "We'll call he Tsutatsuki."

Moe: "Ok, sure."

The four then laugh evily.

The next morning Everyone but Orihime and Tatsuki came by class.

Ichigo: "What if Orihime or Tatsuki had tsuklones too."

Orihime came by with a bruise on her right abdomen and left leg and passed out.

Rukia: "Orihime!"

Everyone gathered around her.

Rangiku: "Who did this too you?"

Orihime: "It... was..."

Orihime passes out.

Ichigo has a bad feeling.

As class was about to start Tatsuki entered the room and approached Ichigo.

Tatsuki: "You and me, after school, the junk yard."

Ichigo recognized this as a challenge and agreed to be there. Ikkaku and Yumichika agreed on something and left. Before the showdown took place, Ikkaku and Yumichika arrived at Tatsuki's house.

Ikkaku: "How did you know about this place?"

Yumichika: "You forget who was living with Orihime during our time here."

Ikkaku: "Oh yeah."

Ikkaku breaks down the door, which wasn't locked.

Yumichika: "Oh of course, let's break down every door we come across when no one answers it."

Ikkaku: "Shut up! Now let's find Tatsuki."

The two search the house and to Yumichika's surprise he finds Tatsuki lying in the bathtub and screams. Ikkaku comes in and after seeing her body blushes.

Ikkaku: "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER MAN?!"

Yumichika: "NOTHING, I JUST FOUND HER LIKE THIS! IT'S NOT LIKE HER TORSO WAS CUT TO PIECES!"

Ikkaku: "Whatever. Let's just get her out of here."

As Ikkaku and Yumichika were carrying her body, Tatsuki regains consciousness and squeezes Ikkaku with her legs and Yumichika with her arms.

Tatsuki: "I don't know what you guys think you're doing but if you don't let me go I'll scream!"

Ikkaku: "Shut up you ugly fart."

Tatsuki got really mad and grabs Ikkaku by the throat.

Yumichika: "Please, calm down."

Tatsuki turns to Yumichika who backs away.

Ikkaku: "Will you please let us explain!"

A short while later, after Ikkaku gets Tatsuki some clothes...

Ikkaku: "And that's what happened."

Tatsuki: "So that's it."

Yumichika: "Exactly. We suspected it was your tsuklone that beat up Orihime, and when she challenged Ichigo to a fight."

Tatsuki: "My tsuklone must know Ichigo's fighting style and my own, and I would always beat Ichigo back when we were kids, but it was only for fun."

Yumichika: "Yes, well your tsuklones idea of fun is beating up Ichigo until he stops breathing."

Tatsuki was shocked to hear that.

Yumichika: "But there is an achilles heel to these tsuklones: They can only be defeated by their originals, as we saw with that TsuChad fellow."

Tatsuki: "So you're saying it's like I have to fight myself?"

Ikkaku: "Exactly, unless you're too chicken."

Tatsuki swalled her pride.

Tatsuki: "All right, I'll do it. Just one thing."

Tatsuki grabs both Ikkaku and Yumichika by the throats and shakes them like dolls.

Tatsuki: "Wait until I am fully dressed, then drag me out!"

Ikkaku and Yumichika: "Yes ma'am."

After that. They give Tatsuki a Heck Butterfly.

Tatsuki: "Where are we going?"

Rangiku: "You won't be able to beat the tsuklone as you are now."

Tatsuki, Ikkaku and Yumichika were surprised to see Rangiku with them.

Rangiku: "So these two idiots came up with the idea of making you a Soul Reaper as well, and they have the perfect coach in mind. Anyway, let's go."

The four enter a senkaimon that Rangiku conjured.

As they left, Ichigo arrived that the junk yard. He sees Tatsuki on a mountain of junk.

Ichigo: "I'm here. Now what?"

Tatsuki: "Now become a Soul Reaper."

Ichigo takes out his Mod Soul and eats it, with his Soul Reaper self out of his body.

Tatsuki: "This won't be much fun if you have your Zanpakutou with you."

Ichigo discards his Zangetsu.

Ichigo: "Sorry Zangetsu, but you're gonna have to sit this one out."

Tatsuki smiles evily.

Tatsuki: "You idiot."

Tatsuki then disappears and reappears in front of Ichigo, punching him in the gut.

Tatsuki: "Now you die!"

Ichigo is screaming in agony. Meanwhile Tatsuki arrives in the Soul Society, in the Squad 11 barracks.

Yumichika: "We have arrived."

Tatsuki: "This is the place?"

Ikkaku: "Yup. Home sweet home. At least for us."

Then from out of nowhere, Head Captain Yamamoto appears before them. Ikkaku and Yumichika bow before him and he notices Tatsuki does not.

Yamamoto: "You must be Tatsuki, the girl who forced Ichigo to save Orihime, despite my orders not to do so."

Tatsuki: "Well, yes, but you see, Orihime was my friend too. And I would do anything for my friends."

Yamamoto looks at Tatsuki with such intensity.

Yamamoto: "I believe you."

Yumichika: "Is this another lesson for us Soul Reapers: How to Sense the Truth?"

Yamamoto: "No, this is called: Trusting your Gut. Now then, the training will be brutal, but are you up for it?"

Tatsuki: "Yes sir."

Voice: "Then let's get started."

Tatsuki turned around and saw Kenpachi Zaraki and was overwhelmed by his spiritual pressure.

Kenpachi: "This her?"

Ikkaku: "Yup."

Kenpachi: "Don't waste my time little girl."

Tatsuki then got mad and lifterd Kenpachi over her head and threw him.

Kenpachi: "All right. Been a while since someone lifted me up. You two did great. All right then let's begin training."

As Tatsuki's training went underway, Ichigo fights against the Tsuklone TsuTatsuki.

TsuTatsuki: "Face it Ichigo! You were never able to beat me at fighting when we were kids so what chance do you think you have now?"

Ichigo: "If you know that much, then you should know how this battle will end."

TsuTatsuki: "Yes, with me making you disappear!"

As TsuTatsuki was about to deliver a fatal punch, a stone lion's head appeared from out of the ground. Mila Rose and the others arrived. However, they were blocked by Suzumushi, who uses her Bankai to seal them away in darkness.

Kyoka: "Sorry kids, this is one on one and the battle ends when only one is left standing. No one interferes."

Shinso: "You know they can't hear you right."

Kyoka: "They also can't escape."

TsuTatsuki then heads to Kyoka.

TsuTatsuki: "This is my battle! No one interferes."

Kyoka: "Oh, Don't mind us, we'll be spectaters."

TsuTatsuki: "Fine."

TsuTatsuki then lands a crushing kick on the lion's head.

TsuTatsuki: "Now any hope of your friends saving you will be crushed like that rock."

Ichigo: "Fine. I actually needed a breather, but now that I know you're not the real Tatsuki, I don't have to follow your rules. So I can... HUH?"

Ichigo then notices his Zangetsu is gone.

Shinso: "Looking for this?"

Shinso took Zangetsu while he was distracted.

Shinso: "Sorry, but no weapons."

Meanwhile Tatsuki training was interrupted by bad news.

Yamamoto: "It seems that Ichigo will fall to your Tsuklone."

Tatsuki: "There has to be someway to speed up the training."

Voice: "There is."

One of the judges from Central 46 shows up.

Judge: "If Ichigo Kurosaki has taught the Soul Society one thing, it is to never give up hope, and against the Tsuklones one rule must be overwritten."

Tatsuki: "A rule?"

Judge: "Yes. Rukia broke the rule that has been overwritten now: It is forbidden for a Soul Reaper to lend his or her power to a human, however you and Ichigo have a common goal, so Central 46 has overwritten that rule. This will only be valid for you and his twin sisters."

Voice: "That's right."

Everyone was surprised to see Masaki Kurosaki, who is now a Soul Reaper in Squad 13 and a member of Central 46.

Tatsuki: "Ma'am."

Tatsuki bowed in respect.

Misaki: "What is this, you show respect, yet you beat my son when the two of you were children."

Tatsuki: "I'm sorry ma'am. And I apologize for pushing Ichigo to rescue Orihime."

Yamamoto: "Very well then."

Then Kenpachi, Yachiru, Yumichika and Ikkaku point their Zanpakutou at Tatsuki.

Judge: "In order for you to accept the power of a Soul Reaper you must accept the Zanpakutou."

Yumichika: "We will donate half of our power to you."

Ikkaku: "That's right. It'll be like you're fighting with the strength of every member of Squad 11. The best of the best."

Tatsuki: "But what about you guys?"

Kenpachi: "Don't worry, even at half strength I have plenty of power to spare."

Yamamoto: "So will you accept?"

Tatsuki was hesitant at first, but then...

Tatsuki: "I accept."

She takes the four Zanpakutou.

Tatsuki: "My name is... Tatsuki Arisawa!"

She plunges the four Zanpakutou into her being and power erupts from her.

Ikkaku: "Now that's what I'm talkin about."

Tatsuki: "I gotta go."

Yachiru: "Say hi to Jiggles for me."

Tatsuki: "Right, I'll do that."

A Senkaimon opens up and Tatsuki heads back to the world of the living. Ichigo was on his last breath. TsuTatsuki picks him up.

TsuTatsuki: "Any last words?"

Ichigo just spat in TsuTatsuki's face.

TsuTatsuki: "Didn't think so!"

As TsuTatsuki was going to finish him, her arm got cut.

TsuTatsuki: "OW!"

Voice: "Didn't I tell you."

Everyone outside the dome was shocked to see Tatsuki, Ichigo most of all, in a Soul Reaper's robes.

Tatsuki: "No one beats up Ichigo but me."

TsuTatsuki: "Finally, I was beginning to get bored."

The scleras in her eyes turned black and her iris' turned red.

TsuTatsuki: "Let's get down to business!"

Tatsuki: "Let's. Let eveything be in balance! Katana Ranpuyami!"

Tatsuki's new Zanpakutou, Katana Ranpuyami, a Zanpakutou with a black and white grip and a sun and moon guard, glew in white and black and split in two. One sword with a blade represening a birds wing with a sun for a guard, the other a sword with a bat's wing and a crescent moon for a guard.

Shinso: "Duel wielding. She's been to the Soul Society."

Tatsuki: "These are just for show."

Shinso: "Hmm?"

Tatsuki: "This is just a karate match. No weapons right?"

Kyoka: "So?"

Tatsuki: "Bankai!"

The two swords glow again and take on the form of hand and foot guards.

Tatsuki: "Meet Katana Faita-Ranpuyami!"

Everyone was shocked to see her achieve Bankai in a short time. She then used flashstep and used the light of her Zanpakutou to break the dome. She uses this same combination again to heal Orihime's injuries.

Tatsuki: "You did this to Orihime, didn't you."

TsuTatsuki: "I did, what are you gonna do about it?"

Tatsuki: "I swore when we met I would make sure no one would hurt Orihime. I never thought that I would hurt her as well."

Mila Rose: "She remembers the time..."

Emilou: "Numb Chandaller possessed her."

The darkness of her Zanpakutou began to burn.

TsuTatsuki: "Bring it."

Tatsuki then used Flashstep and struck a pressure point on TsuTatsuki. The darkness spread from that point, as if all her bones were broken at once. Tatsuki then tipped over TsuTatsuki and won.

TsuTatsuki: "Tsukishima, I'm sorry, I failed you."

Tatsuki: "You may have my face and body, but if you have memories given to you by someone else, you'll never have my heart. Don't ever come near my friends again."

Suzumushi then used her Bankai to create another dark dome and the trio, and TsuTatsuki, were gone. Tatsuki uses her healing light on Ichigo.

Ichigo: "Tatsuki, thanks."

Tatsuki: "Thank Squad 11. And, your mom says hi."

Orihime comes up to Tatsuki and hugs her.

Orihime: "Thank goodness."

Tatsuki: "Sorry Orihime. By the way, Yachiru says hi too. She even told me about your nickname: Jiggles."

Orihime was rather embarassed.

Orihime: "I thought I told Yachiru to stop calling me that."

Emilou: "Jiggles huh?"

Orihime: "Don't you start too."

Ichigo: "Congradulations Tatsuki. Welcome to club."

Tatsuki: "Thanks Ichigo."

The two bump fists.

To be continued...

**Tsuklonepedia: TsuTatsuki**

Suzumushi: "Today we will be talking about our newest Tsuklone, TsuTatsuki."

The screen turns on and shows highlights.

Suzumushi: "TsuTatsuki, as you all may know, is a Tsuklone of Tatsuki Arisawa. As such she has years of karate knowledge in her being. SHe has sworn revenge on Ichigo Kurosaki for killing Tsukishima."

Moe: "Plus TsuTatsuki looks hotter than regular Tatsuki when she's naked."

Susumushi: "Ah yes, Tatsuki would like to have a word with you about that."

Moe: "Really, ok."

Ten Minutes later.

Suzumushi: "How did it go?"

Moe: "She beat me up."

Suzumushi: "That's what happens when you think dirty thoughts."


	9. Episode 8

It was another day in Karakura Town. Ikkaku and Yumichika were on their way to school.

Ikkaku: "Man, I'd wish you'd hurry up every morning."

Yumichika: "You simply don't understand fine beauty."

Voice: "If that's what you call beauty, then you're even more hideous than Charlotte Chuhlhourne."

Ikkaku and Yumichika see a girl with long olive hair behind them.

Yuichika: "What did you say?!"

Girl: "Pipe down. You and Cueball are just that irritating."

Veins appeared on both their heads.

Ikkaku: "Can I kill her?"

Yumichika: "Normally I am against violence but by all means go ahead. In fact I think I'll join you."

Ikkaku and Yumichika charge at the girl but she disappears.

Yumichika: "What the?"

Ikkaku then notices the time.

Ikkaku: "Ah crud! We're gonna be late!"

Ikkaku and Yumichika rush to school and barely make it.

Rangiku: "A girl with olive hair?"

Ikkaku: "Yeah, and if I see her again, I'm gonna kill her!"

The bell rings and everyone takes their seats.

Izumi: "Class, we have a fresh new face joining us today. Come on in."

The door opens and Yumichika, Ikkaku, Rangiku, Mila Rose and Emilou were shocked to see who it was.

Izumi: "Everyone, this is Miss Cyan Sun-sun."

Sun-sun: "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Sparkles appear around Sun-sun

Orihime: "She is beautiful. Who is she?"

Rangiku: "The last of the three Fracciónes of Espada #3, Cyan Sun-sun."

Emilou: "And the most annoying pain in the butt ever. She acts all innocent but really she's pure evil."

Sun-sun takes her seat between Emilou and Orihime.

Sun-sun: "You really shouldn't make up nasty rumors about people like that. What if everyone called you a fat idiot."

Emilou: "YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!"

Yumichika: "YOU SAID I WAS AS UGLY AS THAT CHARLOTTE FREAK!"

Sun-sun: "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ikkaku: "DON'T YOU LIE!"

Mila Rose: "WE KNOW WHAT YOU'RE REALLY LIKE!"

Ikkaku, Mila Rose, Yumichika and Emilou realized something: They can't stand Sun-sun.

Ikkaku: "Shall we?"

Emilou: "Let's."

The four were about to charge at Sun-sun when she let out a small peep. At lightning speed Izumi slammed each one of them to the ground. Sun-sun cries for sympathy.

Sun-sun: "Thank you so much. Those brutes were about to do unspeakable things to me."

Ikkaku: "You see?!"

Izumi stomps on Ikkaku's head with her foot.

Izumi: "Quiet you!"

Ikkaku: "Yes ma'am."

Later at lunch.

Ichigo: "So Kisuke used the Hogyoku on you too."

Sun-sun: "Yup. Halibel will be arriving soon so we have to make sure we're at our best."

The four were just staring at her angrily.

Ikkaku: "I do not like her."

Mila Rose: "The feeling's mutual."

Sun-sun: "If you act that way why don't you get married? I know, I'll have Ikkaku marry Emilou and Yumichika marry Mila Rose."

Ikkaku: "That's it!"

Mila Rose grabs Ikkaku and reminds him that Izumi is still around.

Rangiku: "By the way, nice gigai."

Sun-sun: "Why thank you."

Sun-sun uses a napkin to wipe her face.

Sun-sun: "By the way, Orihime, do you know a girl named Kyoko Haida?"

Orihime: "Yeah, why?"

Sun-sun: "Well, she and Mai are friends again."

Emilou: "HA! ANOTHER BLAITANT LIE!"

Sun-sun: "How do you know it's not a lie?"

Emilou: "Well, uh, JUST BECAUSE!"

Sun-sun: "Not much of an answer is it?"

Orihime: "Can you tell us the story?"

Sun-sun: "Sure. It happened after I woke up."

Flashback. Sun-sun narrates from this point.

Kisuke: "Nice to see you up and about. Your Gigai is ready."

Later I noticed a girl with black hair. I approached her and said hi. She introduced herself as Kyoko and seemed nice. She was skilled in sports and academics, but I sensed something off about her. I noticed a picture of her friend so I decided to reunite the two. She gave me the address and when i got there, the moment her friend, Mai, saw her she slammed the door and locked it.

Kyoko: "This was a bad idea. Let's go."

I stoppped her as I sensed something not right. Using one of my nails I picked the lock and opened it. As we were looking for her we found a shine to the man she loved, and around it, pictures of the two girls with Kyoko's face removed in each one of them and pictures of Kyoko herself were marked with a red X. Mai found us in her room and she looked drunk.

Mai: "Get out."

Sun-sun: "So this is what you do now?"

She threw a bottle of root beer at the wall.

Mai: "GET OUT!"

She slammed the door when Kyoko and Sun-sun were out.

Kyoko: "She hates me. I told you this wasn't a good idea."

Sun-sun: "It's all right. Tell me."

At the park she told me the whole story.

Flashback.

Kyoko: "A few months after I became friends with Orihime, something terrible happened. The man she loved died in a car accident. She was devastated and because of his reputation, she was the only one who attended his funeral. She became lonely and bitter. But one day..."

Voice: "Mai. Do you still love me?"

Mai: "Who's there? Go away!"

Voice: "It's me. Don't you remember?"

The spirit of Mai's dead boyfriend appeared before her. She was so happy, but she refused to leave her apartment.

Flashforward. Sun-sun narrates again.

Sun-sun: "Sounds to me like this spirit has some unfinished business with her."

Kyoko: "The worst part is she blames me for it, all because I warned her about it."

Sun-sun: "You have psychic powers."

She was surprised.

Kyoko: "How did you know?"

Sun-sun: "How did you know?"

Kyoko: "Visions of the future."

Sun-sun: "Let's test it out."

I pull out her nail file.

Kyoko: "What is that for?"

Sun-sun: "To prove a point. With proper training, an amateur like you could bend a nail file with her mind."

Kyoko: "You sound just like Orihime."

Sun-sun: "I guess you're right. So, you sense spirits?"

Kyoko: "Of course."

Sun-sun: "Good, cause ours is on the move."

Elsewhere, in a bad part of town...

Mai: "Where are we going?"

Mai's boyfriend: "It's a surprise."

Mai's boyfriend then removed his hands from her eyes and she saw a beautiful starlit sky.

Mai: "It's so beautiful."

Mai's boyfriend: "Yes, and so are you."

As the two were about to kiss...

Sun-sun: "Are we interupting anything?"

Kyoko and I appeared.

Mai's Boyfriend: "You two."

Mai: "Why can't you just leave us alone?"

Sun-sun: "Because you're her friend and like it or not friends help each other even when they don't want it. But your boyfriend wouldn't know anything about that. Isn't that right, Arrancar!"

Both were shocked to hear this.

Sun-sun: "Your boyfriend here has become what is known as an Arrancar, a Hollow that has the humanoid appearance of a Soul Reaper."

Mai's Boyfriend: "How do you know that?"

Kyoko: "Because Sun-sun was an Arrancar herself, but she is now a full-fledged Soul Reaper."

I put my mod soul in my mouth and emerged as a Soul Reaper.

Mai: "Just leave us alone! I HATE YOU!"

Kyoko was shocked to hear that.

Sun-sun: "Don't let her get to you. Her attachment to that arrancar is what's giving him power. It's sort of symbiotic in a way. He feeds off her love for him and he tells her that only he matters."

Mai's boyfriend: "Nice theory, but I'm more powerful than you imagine!"

Mai's boyfriend snaps his fingers and his illusion shatters revealing many girls, living and spirits, all around us.

Mai's boyfriend: "I gained power from every bimbo who has ever fallen for me. And Mai's love is the strongest there is. Now let me show you what kind of power I acquired."

Mai's boyfriend rips off his shirt to reveal his sword. He then unsheathes it.

Mai's boyfriend: "Let's rock and roll, Rey de la Música!"

Mai's boyfriend gets a rock guitar and his mask looks like the face of Lord Raptor from Darkstalkers.

Sun-sun: "Kyoko, you get Mai away from him, she might be the key to winning this fight."

Kyoko gets to Mai.

Sun-sun: "Now Strike, Dokudokushii Kobura!"

Sun-sun's new Zanpakutou: Dokudokushii Kobura transforms into a whip sword.

Sun-sun: "It's not as elegant as my old Anaconda but it'll do."

As Sun-sun was fighting Mai's boyfriend Kyoko tries to get Mai to listen to reason.

Mai: "LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY!"

Kyoko had no choice but to slap her.

Kyoko: "Now you listen to me! I only told you that because I didn't want you to get hurt! But I felt hurt not only because you didn't believe me but because you broke our friendship!"

Mai notices a cell phone key charm on her belt. It was the exact same one she was going to give her for her birthday.

Mai: "That charm."

Kyoko: "I bought a new one as a reminder of the friendship we once had. I was going to give you one as well."

Mai: "But, why, why did you tell me my boyfriend was bad?"

Mai's Boyfriend: "It's because she was right!"

Mai's boyfriend unleashed a shockwave at the two girls by performing a rift on his guitar. Kyoko shielded Mai from the attack. Mai only got a small bruise but Kyoko was badly bleeding.

Mai: "KYOKO!"

Mai's boyfriend: "(Evil laughter) You're just another dumb girl, just like all the others."

Mai: "You mean?"

Mai's boyfriend: "That's right. Kyoko suspected I was no good, but you were just to shocked to confirm she was right!"

Sun-sun's sword whip wrapped around his arm and cut it off.

Sun-sun: "I'm the one you're fighting!"

Mai's Boyfriend: "You witch! I'll get you for that!"

As the fighting continued, Mai began to cry.

Kyoko: "It's all right. I'm not mad anymore. Just happy that you finally realized the truth."

Mai: "What did he mean that you were right."

Kyoko: "The truth is, I could see the future."

Mai was surprised to hear this.

Mai: "That means..."

Mai thought back to the time she and Kyoko were studying, and the day of their break-up.

Kyoko: "...It's how I'm good at sports and tests. Psychic cheating. And I'm sorry."

Tears were pouring out of Mai's eyes.

Mai: "Why, why didn't you tell me this from the start?"

Kyoko: "Because you wouldn't understand."

Mai: "What wouldn't I understand? The fact that I had a psychic for a friend?"

Kyoko was happy to hear that.

Mai's sadness then turned to anger.

Mai: "HEY YOU!"

Mai took a picture of her and her boyfriend and burned it.

Mai: "IT'S OVER BETWEEN US!"

Mai's ex-boyfriend: "It's not over until I say it's over!"

Sun-sun then poured out more spiritual energy than before. She then dropped her Zanpakutou on the ground.

Sun-sun: "Bankai."

The hilt of Sun-sun's Zanpkautou turned into a cobra's head and the sword wrapped itself around her entire body, becoming armor.

Sun-sun: "Dokudokushii Koutetsu Kobura!"

Mai looked at me and thought she was beautiful, like a silver angel.

Sun-sun: "I'm finally glad those two are reunited."

Mai's ex-boyfriend: "YOU!"

As Mai's ex-boyfriend charged at me I jumped and landed on shoulder and as I left, my armor sank into him as if I left a cut on him.

Sun-sun: "What's wrong? Losing power?"

Mai's ex-boyfriend soon noticed this and looked around him. All of his victims were waking from their love-enduced trance and began to despise him.

Sun-sun: "You said it yourself. Your power comes from the love of your past girlfriends, but the moment one of them fights back it becomes like a domino effect."

Mai's ex-boyfriend: "Shut up!"

He then used his guitar but could not make any sound wave attacks.

Mai's ex-boyfriend: "Come on! WORK!"

Sun-sun: "Sorry, but I say it's time we finish this."

I used Flashstep and grabbed his shoulder, sinking my nails on the other shoulder. As I did, He began to feel immense pain.

Mai's ex-boyfriend: "What did you do to me?!"

Sun-sun: "My Zanpakutou has wrapped itself around me, like a warm blanket. I's like I'm actually wearing my Zanpakutou. Every part of me is a seraded blade that sinks into my opponent's flesh. But the fingertips of my armor are the most dangerous. Once they sink into your skin they release a special venom that is fast acting and fatal. One strike that's all it takes. There is no antidote because it would not be fast enough to work."

He then begins foaming at the mouth.

Sun-sun: "Nice to see the poison is working. And three, two, one."

The gates of the underworld appear and open, sucking in the arrancar.

Mai's ex-boyfriend: "No, Please! Mai, Help me! I'll do anything you want! Please! Help me!"

Mai turns away.

Mai's ex-boyfriend: "Why? Why is this happening to me?"

Sun-sun: "Why else? You had cheated on so many girls and you steal money. The underworld is perfect for trash like you."

Mai's ex-boyfriend: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He was on the other side of the gates and they closed. My Zanpakutou was then resealed. I offered to help Mai carry Kyoko to Kisuke's shop, to heal her injuries. She watched over her as she recovered.

Kisuke: "She wanted me to give you this."

He gave her the exact same cell phone charm she had.

Mai: "Could you tell Kyoko, I'm sorry."

Kyoko: "You can tell me yourself. By the way, Good luck on your biology exam"

Mai looked at her happily.

Mai: "Thank you."

Flashforward.

Sun-sun: "Their friendship was restored after that. Kisuke gave Kyoko special lessons on how to control her powers. She even helped her clean up that shrine room. Of course, if you don't believe me, here."

Sun-sun tossed pictures to Ichigo and his friends. They were all of Kyoko and Mai smiling.

Orihime: "I feel so happy for them."

Emilou: "Yeah, well it's still worth squat."

Suddenly Sun-sun's cell phone began to ring.

Sun-sun: "Hey Mai. A party? Me and my closest friends? I'd love to. See you later."

Orihime: "Who was that?"

Sun-sun: "It was Mai. She's invited us to a party to celebrate passing her biology exam."

Ichigo: "Cool."

Renji: "Sweet."

Rangiku: "Count me in."

Sun-sun: "Very well then."

Sun-sun looked at the sky.

Sun-sun: "(Those two are going to be fine. I can feel it.)"

To be continued...

**Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers: Sun-sun's Induction**

Nanao: "Today we would like to introduce yet another new member, Cyan Sun-sun."

Sun-sun: "It's a pleasure."

Nanao: "So it says here you're a former arrancar turned Soul Reaper."

Sun-sun: "Yes. Though I can't say I stand the sight of certain arrancars."

Mila Rose and Emilou: "What do you mean?"

Sun-sun: "Don't worry, I wasn't reffering to you two. I mean seriously."

In Sun-sun's thoughts a chibi Sun-sun appeared.

Sun-sun: "I mean Avirama's war cries are like a rooster crowing. Charlotte's Reina De Rosas, should be for girls. Finndor is the ultimate chatterbox. Poww takes up so much space, and don't get me started on Vega. "Look at me, I'm Vega. I'm so cool. Look at how I strut." Whatever."

Momo: "I wonder how they are taking those insults."

Rangiku: "Should we care?"

Sun-sun: "Then there's Cirucci. She was a fashion nightmare."

Rangiku: "Tell us more!"

Nanao: "I swear all you do is gossip."


	10. Episode 9

It was another day in the Soul Society. All Soul Reapers were enjoying the brief time off. However, in the Squad 4 barracks, Soifon begins a mock battle with lieutenant Isane Kotetsu.

Soifon: "All right Isane, defend yourself!"

Isane: "Very well."

As Soifon attacks Isane she dodges it with no effort and she hers her zanpakutou, Suzumebachi, stuck in the wall.

Soifon: "What kind of block was that?"

Isane: "It worked, didn't it? It's been nice but I have to get back to learning more advanced healing techniques."

Soifon then holds Isane at sword point.

Soifon: "We're not done. Head Captain Yamamoto left me in charge while he's away, and I order you to stay."

Isane then grabs Soifon and drops her.

Isane: "Please, I don't want to upset Captain Unohana."

Soifon: "Shut up! You're pathetic in combat!"

Suddenly Captain Unohana shows up. Soifon turns around and stares her down.

Unohana: "Isane has more important things to do than improve her battle skills. Please let her go to her studies."

Soifon: "But captain I- Gah!"

Unohana used her famous gentle glare on Soifon.

Unohana: "Please let her go to her studies."

Soifon could not help but fall apart.

Soifon: "Y-yes ma'am."

As Soifon left the Squad 4 barracks.

Soifon: "You're lucky your captain was here to bail you out."

Unohana: "What was that?"

Soifon: "AHHH! Nothing ma'am."

Soifon uses Flashstep to get away.

Unohana: "What's with her?"

At the Squad 2 barracks, Omaeda was cooking food.

Soifon: "Omaeda!"

Omaeda was surprised to see his captain.

Soifon: "Why aren't you practising?"

Omaeda: "Hey, I am practising. Some new recipes my mom gave me."

Soifon: "You are a disgrace of a Soul Reaper."

Omaeda tests his food.

Omaeda: "Aw come on captain. Even Soul Reapers get hungry too you know."

At the Squad 10 barracks, Rangiku is watchng a tv show on the communications network.

Rangiku: "Take the money!"

Soifon enters.

Soifon: "Lieutenant Matsumoto, I don't believe you."

Rangiku: "Believe me, this guy should just take the money."

Soifon turns off the monitor.

Rangiku: "Hey! What was that for."

Soifon: "The manifestations of the Zanpakutou of Aizen, Gin and Kaname are wreaking havoc in the world of the living and you just laze around watching pointless television."

Rangiku: "If Captain Hitsugaya could get me to do work, what chance do you have?"

Soifon: "Head Captain Yamamoto will be very upset when he hears of your lack of discipline."

Rangiku turns the monitor back on.

Rangiku: "Do yourself a afvor and step off. GO FOR THE MONEY!"

Soifon was irritated. At the Squad 4 barracks, Isane is tending to a patient and Omaeda and Rangiku barge in.

Omaeda: "So how long do you think the Head Captain is gonna stay in the world of the living?"

Isane: "Until he finishes training the new Soul Reaper."

Rangiku: "Or marries her, whatever comes first."

Omaeda: "I'd wish he'd hurry, I can't stand the captain bossing us around anymore."

Isane: "Likewise. Can you hand me the Pelargonium graveolens."

Omaeda and Rangiku were confused until Isane pointed out the plant she wanted.

Omaeda: "Forget that guy. We oughta be working on something that can get the captain off our backs."

Isane looked at Omaeda very angrily.

Isane: "I happen to take my healing duties very seriously. Perhaps I should not heal you when you are hurt."

Rangiku: "If I may, I swiped this from the Squad 12 barracks. A potion that totally alters the personality of anyone it comes into contact with."

Isane: "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! THAT IS DANGEROUS!"

Omaeda: "So could living with my captain."

As the three fight the bottle flies into the air.

Soifon: "What's going on here?"

Omaeda, Rangiku and Isane looked up and saw Soifon.

Soifon: "Having fun are we?"

The bottle lands on Soifon's head, causing it to shatter and spill the contents. She then lost consciousness.

Isane: "Now look what you guys did!"

Rangiku: "What we did? It's Squad 12's potion."

Isane: "Captain. Are you all right?"

Soifon regains consciousness.

Soifon: "Hey dudes. S'up?"

Isane: "Hey dudes?"

Rangiku: "You're smiling."

Soifon: "Why shouldn't I? Life is totally gnarly to the max. And with that old fart Yama gone, we don't have to do any more stupid duties till he gets back."

Isane: "Stupid duties?"

Rangiku: "I'm still trying to get past "gnarly to the max"."

Soifon: "It's been real but gotta go."

Soifon then moonwalks out of the building.

Omaeda and Rangiku: "Awesome!"

Rangiku: "That potion worked."

Omaeda: "Yeah. Her language may seem out of date but we can finally get some downtime."

Isane: "I don't know. We may have opened up Pandora's box."

At Karakura Tech, two hollows and a female arrancar overlook the students.

Hollow 1: "Well lady Symphonia."

Symphonia: "It disgusts me. People looking for the latest in music. They have no appreciation of the classics."

Symphonia narrates this flashback.

Symphonia: "Thoughout my life no one appreciated my music, they prefer things with funky beats and fancy idols. It drove me mad."

Flashforward.

Symphonia: "Well let's see what those music critics think of my first song."

Symphonia unsheathes her Zanpakutou.

Symphonia: "Let the orchestra play. La sinfonía de destrucción."

Her sword turned into a conductors wand. As she waved it, loud music began playing. It was so loud that everything began to crumble. Luckily Keigo and Misuiro evacuated everyone in time.

Hollow 2: "That puny baton cause so much destruction?"

Symphonia: "Of course. The secret is these holes in my body. They emit ultra loud sonic waves that destroy everything. My powers are weak, but they will get stronger the more I use it."

After that, Keigo decides to pay Kisuke a visit. He opens up a senkaimon and gives him a Heck Butterfly to guide his way to the Soul Society. As he was on his way, Omaeda, Rangiku and Isane were having lunch.

Omaeda: "I'm starving."

Rangiku: "So what else is new? Hey Soifon, where's lunch?"

Soifon was wearing a french maid's outfit with heels and her hair unbraided, and served them a pie.

Rangiku: "Yum! Chocolate cream pie."

As Rangiku cut the pie, it exploded creating a huge mushroom cloud, covering the Seireitei in chocolate goo. Omaeda, Rangiku and Isane were not amused but Soifon could not help but laugh.

Soifon: "What's wrong my little sweety pies. (Hysterical laughter)"

Isane: "That was not funny, Captain."

Omaeda: "Yeah. That exploding pie was a real yuck."

Rangiku: "Yuck is the correct word."

Isane: "Now who's going to clean up this mess?"

Soifon: "No problem dudes."

She uses flashstep to get a fire hose and sprays the room and the three with water. After the drenching, she leaves.

Omaeda: "Anyone else think changing the captain's personality was stupid."

Rangiku: "Well, that figures. It was your idea."

Omaeda: "Yeah well... it was yours too."

Rangiku and Omaeda had lightning shoot out of their eyes.

Isane: "All right let's calm down. We all wanted the captain to lighten up."

Omaeda: "Yeah, but not like this. She's turned into a walking joy buzzer."

Isane: "I hate to say it, but I miss the old captain Soifon."

The intruder alarm went off and the three check it out. It was Keigo on the outskirts of the seireitei.

Isane: "It's all right. He's a friend of Ichigo's."

Rangiku: "So what brings you here?"

Keigo: "It's a long story, but do you have anything to eat?"

Omaeda: "Sure."

Omaeda was eating some chocolate goo off the interior walls, which disgusted everyone.

After Keigo explained his story...

Rangiku: "An arrancar caused your school to crumble with sound waves?"

Keigo: "That's right. Just as we were taking a trigonometry exam a loud noise just shattered everything."

Omaeda: "Cool."

Everyone looked at him like he said something wrong.

Keigo: "Anyway, I saw her face and she looked like a musician. In fact there was something on the news about a girl commiting suicide because nobody appreciated her music."

Isane: "Against something like that it'll take everything we got to stop her."

Omaeda: "Right. And we'll need Captain Soifon of Squad 2 to lead us! Let's go find her!"

Omaeda walks into a closet.

Omaeda: "Where am I?"

They looked at him again like he did something stupid.

In the captain's chambers Omaeda opens the door.

Omaeda: "Captain!"

Isane: "She's not here."

Omaeda notices a letter on her desk and opens it squirrting out frosting on his face.

Rangiku: "It kinda boggles the mind how she could do that."

Omaeda reads the note.

Omaeda: "Later gators, I'm off to enjoy myself."

Isane: "Guys, we're in deep sludge."

In Karakura Town Soifon stole a gigai and later she whooped an entire team of basketball players by herself.

Soifon: "It's been real dudes but I gotta run."

She used flashstep to get away.

Omaeda, Rangiku and Isane arrive wearing high tech helmets.

Omaeda: "Why are we wearing these?"

Isane: "Cause Captain Kurotsuchi told us to after someone stole his potion."

Rangiku: "He should be happy that it works."

Isane: "But he wasn't happy that you took it from him."

All three sensed Symphonia's spiritual pressure and went after it. Soon...

Rangiku: "Stop! You're through."

Symphonia: "We'll see about that."

Symphonia then used her powers to cause everything to shake. Their helmets broke off.

Rangiku: "So much for the helmets. Even worse, our Zanpakutou don't work either."

The noise was getting so bad that the three fainted. Three hours later they wake up.

Omaeda: "She's gone!"

Rangiku: "We can't beat her as we are."

Omaeda: "We need an edge."

Isane: "In other words, we need Captain Soifon."

Omaeda and Rangiku: "Right."

Isane: "But how do we get her, she's having too good a time."

Rangiku: "It's simple: We convince her to come back to the Squad 4 barracks with us and Captain Unohana can reverse the effects of the potion."

Omaeda, Rangiku and Isane: "Lots of luck."

At the beach, Soifon is surfing in the swimsuit she wanted to buy. Omaeda, Rangiku and Isane find her.

Rangiku: "There you are."

Omaeda spots all the girls in bikinis and tries to go after them only to be stopped by Isane.

Isane: "Focus, we have a job to do."

Omaeda: "Can I just-"

Rangiku and Isane: "NO!"

Isane: "Captain, we need your help."

Rangiku: "Yeah. There's an arrancar destroying the city."

Soifon. Sorry you old hag. Life's to short for battling Hollows. I'd rather party hardy to the max yo."

A vein appears on Rangiku's head.

Rangiku: "I'LL KILL HER FOR THAT!"

Isane tries Bakudo # 4, Hainawa but she avoids it easily. Soifon uses the same spell to bind the trio and hurl them into the water.

Omaeda: "Help me! I can't swim! Someone help me!"

Rangiku and Isane were standing with their ankles in the water.

Rangiku and Isane: "Really?"

Omaeda: "Uh, right. knew the water wasn't that deep."

Soifon: "Sorry Fatty, Old Hag, Giant Freak, but the surf is calling."

The trio let out a loud scream that spanned across the galaxy.

At the Squad 4 barracks...

Omaeda: "I can't believe it."

Isane: "More and more people are gonna get hurt. And it's all our fault."

Rangiku: "Yeah, we just had to change Captain Soifon's personality."

Suddenly...

Yamamoto: "What has happened here?"

Rangiku: "Head Captain."

Omaeda: "You're back!"

Yamamoto: "Where is Captain Soifon?"

Isane: "It's a long story."

After their explanation they return to the world of the living.

Isane: "And you're sure this will work?"

Yamamoto: "There is no one Captain Soifon admires or respects more."

Rangiku: "There she is now."

Soifon: "Hey dudes. Back for more?"

Isane: "That's right. Except this time, we got ourselves a ringer."

From out of nowhere Yoruichi shows up in her orange bikini and holding a surfboard.

Soifon: "Yoruichi dude?"

Rangiku: "If she says "dude" one more time..."

Yoruichi: "Nice to see you're not so uptight, but now we have a situation. If I can beat you at surfing, will you agree to return to the Seireitei?"

Soifon: "You, outperform me? You gotta be kidding."

Yoruichi: "I can assure you I am quite serious. Do we have a deal?"

Soifon: "Sure dude."

Rangiku builds a sandcastle and smashes it to pieces.

Rangiku: "Much better."

The two went out into the water. Yoruichi dove in and unknown to Soifon took off her swimsuit. A curl was coming in and Soifon rode it. Inside the curl...

Yoruichi: "Hey Soifon."

Soifon turned around and saw Yoruichi completely naked. She then lost her balance and fell in the water.

Soifon: "That's not fair!"

Yoruichi then dove into the water and covered up her chest with her surfboard.

Yoruichi: "What did you expect? There is a time when right, overrules rules."

At the Squad 4 barracks, Unohana used her powers to dispel the effects of the potion.

Unohana: "That should do it."

Rangiku: "You think it worked?"

Isane: "We'll know in a minute."

Soifon then woke up. As Omaeda approzched her she then struck his cheek with a homonka. He knew what it meant.

Soifon: "Let that be a lesson to all of you if you EVER do something like that again."

Rangiku and Isane: "It worked."

Soifon: "Well, didn't you guys say Karakura Town was in trouble?"

Omaeda: "YEAH! LET'S GO!"

Then Omaeda gets trapped in a closet again. Meanwhile in Karakura Town, Symphonia's power was at it's peak.

Symphonia: "Soon, Karakura Town will fall. I may not have brought audiences to their feet, but I will bring this city to it's knees."

Suddenly, Soifon (with her hair back to the way it was), Omaeda, Rangiku and Isane appeared.

Soifon: "I don't think so. The next tune you'll be playing will be the sand bars of Hueco Mundo."

Symphonia: "Talk is cheap! Especially corny dialogue like that. If you insist I will kill you first."

Soifon: "Now everyone, put on your secret weapons."

Omaeda: "Do we have to?"

Soifon reminds Omaeda what will happen if he disobeys her. The four put on earmuffs.

Isane: "I feel ridiculous."

Symphonia unleashes a powerful sound attack, but this time, it does not work.

Symphonia: "Why isn't it working?"

Symphonia plays as loud as she can but it still does not work.

Soifon: "Sorry! I can't hear you with these earmuffs on!"

Soifon then releases Suzumebachi and strikes Symphonia twice in the same spot."

Symphonia: "NOOOOOOO! EVERYONE'S A MUSIC CRITIC!"

Symphonia then disappears. Her two hollow henchmen try to escape.

Rangiku: "Nice try. Growl, Haineko!"

Her Zanpakutou engulfs the two hollows in ash and destroys them.

Isane: "Earmuffs? How did you ever think of that?"

Soifon: "Cotton doesn't crack under sound."

Omaeda: "That's our captain."

Soifon then dispels the homonka moark on Omaeda's cheek. At the Soul Society, Omaeda, Rangiku and Isane were relaxing until...

Soifon: "All right back to work."

Soifon was the first to leave.

Rangiku: "Say, I wonder if Mayuri made a new batch of personality altering potion."

Then Yoruichi appeared out of nowhere.

Yoruichi: "I see you guys haven't learned your lesson. There is room for all kinds of personality. Some light-hearted, some serious. I mean, think how boring it would be if we were all the same."

Rangiku: "I kinda like it. A world of me's would be awesome."

Soifon lurks from the other side of the door.

Soifon: "Fer sure dude. For sure."

To be continued...

**Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers: Complaints**

Moe: "Aww man! Why is it da losers get some screen time?"

yoka: "And what was with Soifon's language? I mean 1986 ended a really long time ago."

Suzumushi: "Be thankful we get some time in the next story."

Shinso: "You'll be lucky if we get another Tsuklonepedia out of it."

Moe: "I bet the next Tsuklone's gonna be-

Suzumushi: "Please don't spoil it for everyone."


	11. Episode 10

It was morning at a girls house and when she wakes up, she soon realizes her head was shaved and she was bald. On her dresser was a note that read "Consider this payback". At Karakura College, Everyone was worried that Orihime did not show up for class. Tatsuki then barges in with some shocking news. She shows a newspaper article showing a bald girl on the cover.

Ikkaku: "We're dealing with Tsuklones and you give us this?"

Tatsuki: "That's not all. It's only been happening to certain girls and for certain boys they have deep wounds caused by being jabbed with scissors."

Ichigo: "Orihime goes missing and this happens. You think it might be another Tsuklone?"

Toshiro: "It could be someone's idea of a child-like prank."

Tatsuki: "Jabbing someone in the shoulder with scissors is not a prank. If you guys aren't gonna help me, I'll go alone."

Tatsuki leaves the room.

Ichigo: "Wait!"

Tatsuki: "Don't try and stop me Ichigo. I am a Soul Reaper now too."

Ichigo: "I'm gonna help. I'm worried about Orihime, and besides, even though Urahara is training you it won't help."

Tatsuki: "Fine."

The two go to Orihime's house. They open the door and find the place covered in pictures. These were pictures of Orihime in middle school, before and after she had her hair cut, and in the pics, certain kids faces were crossed off. Tatsuki looks at one of the pictures and recognizes the girl in it. She pulls out the picture of the girl whose head was shaved off and realizes it's a match.

Tatsuki: "Ichigo. Look."

She shows him the pics.

Tatsuki: "Now I know why that girl looks so familiar. She and I went to the same middle school as Orihime. Even worse, she was one of the upperclassmen who bullied her just because she had long hair, so they decided to do something about that."

Ichigo: "So you think Orihime would find the kids who picked on her and give them payback."

Tatsuki: "No, Orihime would never do something like that, unless someone threatened her to do it or..."

Ichigo: "Someone posing as her."

Tatsuki: "We have to find her."

As they leave, they are spotted by a figure that looks like Orihime. Elsewhere, at the hideout, Moe tries to grope Orihime but is stopped by Kyoka.

Kyoka: "Do you ever stop?"

Moe: "I can't help it. She's so hot."

Shinso: "Though having her Tsuklone settle a grudge the real Orihime didn't realize she had when she was in middle school."

Suzumushi: "Yes."

Flashback.

Suzumushi narrates.

When we created her Tsuklone we did not expect it to come out the way it did. When we used the key we not only manifested Tsukishima's memories we also manifested all the negative feeelings she has harbored for her entire life, giving her a far more sinister personality.

Flashforward.

Shinso: "Even so, payback is not what these Tsuklones are for."

Moe: "Why not? That Byakuguy killed da boss and he's a buddy of Ichigo. I don't care who it is but someone's gotta pay."

Orihime then wakes up and asks Baigon and Tsubaki to break her bonds, which they do. Afterward, Orihime escapes.

Shinso: "Darn, she got away!"

Kyoka: "It doesn't matter. She's powerless to stop... uh."

Moe: "Let's call her TsukOrihime. Wanna know why?"

Kyoka: "We already do."

Meanwhile, after reprting their findings the team splits up to find Orihime. Ichigo and Tatsuki follow her into a church. They enter and the doors close behind them.

Orihime: "Welcome you fools, to your own funeral."

Orihime then uses her Koten Zanshun to puncture holes in the church. Orihime glared at them and had an evil smile.

Tatsuki: "Orihime, aren't you a little old to hold a grudge against students who moved on."

Orihime: "I never forgot about what they did to me. It was only fair they get some payback. In fact, I decided to get payback for everyone who did me wrong."

Tatsuki: "Then you are not Orihime Inoue."

Orihime: "Of course I am. Who else could I be?"

Voice: "How about an evil clone of me?"

The three looked up and to their surprise found the real Orihime, who jumped off and landed on her butt.

Tatsuki: "Orihime, are you okay."

Orihime: "I'm fine."

Orihime then looked at TsukOrihime, whose eves went through the same change as TsuChad and TsuTatsuki.

TsukOrihime: "How did you figure it out?"

Orihime: "Simple. The pattern was obvious, even to me. You attacked the middle school kids who cut my hair and bullied me. That is not right."

TsukOrihime: "Really? Then what do you think of this?"

TsukOrihime opened up the coffins and lifted the corpses. Orihime was shocked to see who the corpses were.

Orihime: "Mother... Father?"

TsukOrihime: "That's right. They were my first victims. Your mother the harlet who sells her body for money. Your dad the drunk who doesn't care. What was it they called you and your brother Sora, oh yeah, the accidents they wish they never had. The fact is you two ruined their lives and they were glad you two were gone. They didn't have to deal with them. It took me seconds for them to find and I used my powers to kill them both."

Orihime: "You killed them?"

Tatsuki: "You monster!"

TsukOrihime: "Monster, yes I suppose you would call someone who is worthless that wouldn't you."

Orihime fell to her knees.

TsukOrihime: "What's the matter. Can't stand it?"

Orihime then clenched her fists.

Orihime: "You are a cruel monster who destroyed my life. Now..."

Her scleras turn red with rage.

Orihime: "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

Tatsuki: "Orihime No!"

Orihime nashed her teeth and mounted an attack, but TsukOrihime blocked it with her version of Santen Kessun.

TsukOrihime: "It's no use. I have every power you do."

Orihime: "If that's the case then why should I fight you with my worthless powers?!"

Shen then pulls off her hairpins, throws them on the ground and stomps on them. Ichigo and Tatsuki were shocked to see her do that.

Tatsuki: "Orihime..."

Orihime: "SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED YOUR SYMPATHY OR YOUR HELP! I CAN BEAT HER ON MY OWN!"

TsukOrihime: "That will be your most fatal mistake. However, I will give you a fair shot."

TsukOrihime stands perfectly still and Orihime delivers a series of blows but as they connect they do no damage.

Orihime: "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! HATE YOU!"

Instead, TsukOrihime gets stronger.

Ichigo: "What's wrong."

Tatsuki soon notices the Shun Shun Riika spirits manifesting and weakened. She grabs them.

Shun'o: "Orihime has lost her way. She has given into her anger and hate."

Lily: "Her Tsuklone isn't like the other two. It feeds off negative emotion."

Baigon: "The more hate or rage she feels the stronger her Tsuklone becomes."

Ayame: "We tried telling her this but she won't listen to us."

Orihime then grabs a lead pipe and beats her with it. As she was about to deliver a finishing blow, Rangiku arrives and stops her.

Rangiku: "Stop. This isn't like you at all."

Orihime: "SHUT UP! DON'T TRY AND STOP ME!"

The other Soul Reapers enter and use Bakudo # 4 to restrain her but she proves too strong. She picks up the lead pipe and just as she was about to finish her off, she looks in a reflection of a broken stained glass window and begins to trembles after seeing everyone is scared of her. She drops the lead pipe, falls to the ground, breaks down and cries. TsukOrihime gets back up.

TsukOrihime: "I have a feeling I'm gonna be pretty sore the next time I look in a mirror. But if you insist, I'll put you out of you misery as well."

Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshyo to push TsukOrihime away and holds Orihime.

Ichigo: "It's all right, Orihime. That Tsuklone brought out the worst in you. It wasn't your fault."

Orihime: "Yes it was. I was sick of being helpless. I wasn't even myself when you tried to attack Tsukishima. How could you be so forgiving after seeing me like that?"

Tatsuki: "You just weren't you. Despite the fact that your big bro is gone you still carried an upbeat attitude."

Orihime's scleras turn back to white, then she got an idea.

Orihime: "Upbeat. That's it."

TsukOrihime got back up. Soon Hachi appeared and repaired her hairpins restoring the Shun Shun Rika to their full power.

TsukOrihime: "Ichigo, you are number 2 on my hit parade. Now I get to finish you off!"

Orihime then blocks.

Orihime: "I figured it out. Finally. You were feeding on my negative feelings. Well I have a surprise for you."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly, TsukOrihime felt odd. She noticed her arm was wrinkling.

TsukOrihime: "What are you doing?"

Orihime: "Feeding you the one thing you can't stomach: happy thoughts."

Orihime was thinking of the fun times she had with Ichigo and the others. As she did the spirit of Sora appeared, as a full whole. He have Orihime strength. TsukOrihime was getting weaker.

TsukOrihime: "Stop it!"

Orihime: "You were a monster, created not only from Tsukishima's false memories, but my own negative emotions: anger, sorrow, hatred. But now, as I think of the good times I had with Ichigo and the others, those bad times, even those of my parents, are nothing but bad memories. In other words, you no longer exist."

TsukOrihime was angry.

Tsukorihime: "You idiot! I am real. And you will feel that reality, once you get a taste of my powers ripping you apart!"

Since TsukOrihime's powers were copies, evil versions of the Shun Shun Rikka spirits manifested themselves and combined into a laser beam aimed right at Orihime. The beam was stopped and not only did it disintegrate, but so did TsukOrihime.

TsukOrihime: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Orihime then collapsed.

Tatsuki: "Orihime."

Orihime: "Don't woory guys. I'm fine, really. I'm just sorry you saw me like that."

Hachi: "Here you go. Good as new."

Orihime saw her hairpins restored and was thankful to Hachi. She then began to cry tears of joy. Kyoka Suigetsu overlooked the battle.

Kyoka: "Interesting. Hard to believe this was the same girl who was kidnapped by my master five years ago."

She uses Flashstep to get away. The next day Orihime made a special unusual dish for Ichigo and the others to eat. They had to eat it to make her happy, even though all but Rangiku felt sick afterwards. At school they all took their seats and were happy that Orihime was in a cheerful mood again. While that was goig on, a tanned woman with messy blonde hair, blonde eyebrows and blonde eyelashes walks to the classroom in a secretaries outfit. She opens the door and Hitsugaya and the others could not believe who it is. It was none other than former Espada #3 herself, Tier Halibel.

Halibel: "Hello students. I'm your principal: Miss. Halibel. But my friends call me Tier."

Halibel then winks at the group.

To be continued...

**Tsuklonepedia: TsukOrihime**

Suzumushi: "Today, we will talk about a very unusual Tsuklone."

The screen shows highlights of TsukOrihime

Suzumushi: "TsukOrihime is a clone of the real Orihime Inoue created not only from the memories implanted by Tsukishima, but also more than 15 years worth of pent up rage and hatred. In my honest opinion, I think it's a sin, for parents to kill a three-year-old child."

Shinso: "I guess you got your sense of right and wrong from Kaname as well."

Suzumushi: "Indeed."

Moe then brings in a healing tank.

Suzumushi: "Right now TsukOrihime is recouperating inside this tank to restore her form and lost power."

Shinso: "Speaking of power, now that Halibel is a Soul Reaper, what kind of powers do you think she'll have?"

Halibel enters and holds Shinso at swordpoint.

Halibel: "It is best not to ask questions you don't want to know the answers to."

Shinso: "Right. Sorry."


	12. Episode 11

It is lunchtime at Karakura College and surprisingly enough, Teir Halibel, the new principal, is eating lunch with Ichigo's group. To Tatsuki and Ichogo's astonishment, she is eating another Orihime specialty and is enjoying it.

Halibel: "This is excellent. We never had anything like this in Hueco Mundo."

Orihime: "Thank you Miss Halibel."

Halibel: "Please, call me Tier."

Orihime: "Yes, Miss Tier."

Hitsugaya: "Are you surprised that a former Espada is eating lunch with us?"

Ichigo: "No, I'm more surprised that someone other than Rangiku likes Orihime's food."

Tatsuki: "Same here."

Emilou: "Well, the boss used to be a shark-based hollow so it's no surprise she's not a picky eater."

As Orihime and Halibel were talking, a sinister figure lurks over them. It was none other than Chizuru and she grabbed Orihime's left breast and Halibel's right breast.

Chizuru: "Oh my precious babies I missed you so much, and your chest is so big and I love your dark skin."

Tatsuki: "Chizuru, get off them!"

Chizuru: "No, you can't have them, now let's release our inhibitions and get to know each other better!"

As Chizuru was about to take off her clothes Halibel gave her a cold glare which forced her to stop. She then got up and Chizuru looked at her in fear.

Halibel: "That type of activity is not allowed on campus. If you ever do that again, you will be expelled. Do I make myself clear?"

Chizuru: "Crystal clear ma'am."

Chizuru ran away.

Tatsuki: "Thank you Miss Halibel."

Halibel: "Tell me something, is she alwys like that?"

Tatsuki: "Only with big breasted girls like Orihime and Rangiku."

Halibel: "I see."

Ichigo: "So anyway, what's the former Queen of Hueco Mundo doing as a Soul Reaper?"

Halibel: "To make things right."

Flashback, Halibel narrates from this point.

After the events with those rogue Quincy incident, Grimmjow freed me and told me how pathetic I was.

Grimmjow: "Why don't you be a Soul Reaper if you can't protect our home. I'll take over from now on. Don't worry, I won't go after Ichigo and the others."

His words plagued my mind. No matter what I could not get them out of my head. It was sometime later Menoly and Nelliel found me. They took me to the others, who, despite Orihime's best efforts, were unable to wake up. The six of us decided to go into permanent exile. We could no longer call Hueco Mundo our home, so I opened up a garganta and we headed to the world of the living. There, we went to only one place.

Ichigo: "Kisuke Urahara."

He was the creator of the Hogyoku. He took me and the others in.

Urahara: "Those Quincy guys really did a number them."

Halibel: "Please, you have to save them. They are like family to me."

Urahara: "All right. There is one way but I doubt you'll like it."

He summoned a senkaimon and called out Yamamoto. He explained the situation to him and he agreed. With the power of the Hogyoku combined with the energy of two captains a hollow could become a whole again and become a full fledge soul reaper, but there was a price to pay.

Urahara: "I have to warn you, once this process is complete, you can no longer be Hollows again. Are you okay with this?"

I felt Nelliel tugging me.

Nel: "I wanna see Itsygo again."

Menoly: "Please, I want to apologize to Orihime on Loly's behalf."

I looked over at Mila Rose, Emilou and Sun-Sun.

Halibel: "When I was an Espada, we each had an aspect if death. Mine was sacrifice. If we must sacrifice our abilities as Hollow's it must be done."

We agreed. And the two captains used their power. When the Hogyoku was activated, any of our hollow remnants disappeared forever and we became wholes. What happened next was a surprise.

Nel: "Wake up."

I awoke the next day and saw Nel, only taller, like she grew up. And her hollow mask was gone. And it wasn't just her: Menoly, Emilou, Sun-sun, Mila Rose, all their hollow remnants were gone.

Urahara: "Glad to see you're awake, but you'll need your rest. I already sent word to Ōetsu Nimaiya of the Royal Guard. He's bringing you new Zanpakutou with awesome new abilities."

Halibel: "Thank you."

The next day, the Zanpakutou for Nel and Mila Rose arrived. After the first Tsuklone was made, Emilou and Menoly's arrived and during Tatsuki's training, hers was made. As if he knew that Tatsuki would be a Soul Reaper. Sun-sun's arrived the same time Nel and Mila Rose did, and mine arrived today.

Flashforward.

Halibel: "And you have seen what five of them can do already."

Ichigo: "And Sun-sun told us what hers can do."

Orihime: "So what powers do you have?"

Hitsugaya: "She had the ability to create and manipulate water. She even gave me a hard time in my battle."

Halibel: "I still have it."

Ichigo: "But how?"

Suddenly, the phone began to ring. It was an arrancar sighting.

Halibel: "You'll see."

Everyone but Orihime, Chad and Uryu get out their Soul Candies and use them to unleash their Soul Reaper selves and they all arrive on the scene.

Ichigo: "Where is Halibel."

Halibel's new Soul Reaper outfit was similar to that of Nemu's. The girls were initially shocked.

Halibel: "This was the only one he had left."

Ichigo: "Will you at least put some pants on!"

The arrancar appeared and was a giant with a flaming head.

Ichigo: "All right. Zanpakutou ready."

Everyone who had a Zanpakutou got it in their Shikai. The hot headed Arrancar released his sword, Piromanía and his whole body became engulfed in flames.

Arrancar: "Give it your best shot."

Everyone but Halibel tried but none of them could get close. Not even Rukia and Hitsugaya's ice-based Zanpakutou could stop him.

Ichigo; "He's just too strong."

Halibel: "I'll handle this."

The Arrancar soon recognized Halibel.

Arrancar: "I remember you! You were Espada #3 and the only female among the Espada."

Halibel drew her Zanpakutou.

Halibel: "That was in the past. I am now a different person. And now I will prove it too you. Surf's up, Mizu Same!"

The Zanpakutou, Mizu Same, began to have a blue glow. She then lept into the air and sliced the Arrancar causing steam to come out of its wound.

Rukia: "How did she do that?"

Toshiro: "I have no idea. She didn't have that kind of power when we fought."

Halibel: "I told you. I have new powers. For example, my new Zanpakutou, Mizu Same, when activated, absorbs moisture from the air around it and focuses it in the blade, creating a blade of water."

Orihime: "That is so cool!"

Halibel soon noticed the arrancar had recovered and it punched her a fair distance. Luckily she fell in a lake in the park. She soon realized it was time.

Halibel: "Bankai!"

Her body began to have the same blue glow. As Ichigo and company were about to be finished off, they soon noticed water flowing through the streets.

Emilou: "We'd better get to higher ground, now.

Suddenly, as they got to the tops of buildings, the streets were flooded with water. The Arrancar was caught in the flood. Then what appeared to be a shark emerged from the water, but it was actually Halibel on a shark pattern surfboard wearing gaus covering her breasts and slot b.

Halibel: "Mizu Same Tsunami Shinsui!"

The water was an intense attack. She was surfing attacking the arrancar one wave after another, until his flames completely died out. After that, the water just disappeared, yet none of the building interiors suffered any water damage. At ground level, she got off her surfboard. She then grabbed the board and threw it into the air. At the bottom of the surfboard, two rods connected like a handle. She grabbed it by the handle and, gathering the moisture around the air, focused it on the edge, like a blade. She then plummeted down and sliced the arrancar in half.

Arrancar: "Not cool."

After the arrancar vanished, she was covered in a veil of water, after it dispersed, she was in her robes again.

Orihime: "You were incredible! I never seen you attack like that."

Tatsuki: "I have to admit, it was impressive."

Halibel: "Thank you very much. (So this is what it's like to have true friends)."

That night, She decided to pay a visit to Chizuru's house. There was a knock on her window and when she opened it, she saw Halibel wearing a bikini. She lept on Chizuru.

Halibel: "Now you'll see what happens, when the hunter becomes the hunted."

Chizuru then let out a few moans. This was covered by a white cloth.

Emilou: "Kids, you really don't want to know what Halibel is doing to Chizuru."

The next day Ichigo and the others noticed Chizuru with a happy, out-of-it look on her face.

Orihime: "What happened?"

Chizuru: "I saw them, and I groped them. They were the most incredible breasts I ever felt in my life. And I love them more than Orihime's. She may be a princess but Miss Halibel is my Queen!"

She then skipped happily. Suddenly, Halibel appeared as Miss Halibel.

Tatsuki: "What did you do to Chizuru?"

Halibel: "We just went skinny dipping last night in her pool."

Orihime: "She doesn't have a pool."

After school they were surprised to find a pool in Chizuru's backyard.

Halibel: "I told her she can have it if she promises to only come after me and not Orihime."

Tatsuki: "And what kind of logic is that?"

Halibel: "She said she groped my breasts right?"

Tatsuki: "So?"

Flashback, Halibel narrates and there are chibis of Halibel and Chizuru.

I simply made a water clone of myself with enough solid mass to make her think she was groping me.

Flashforward.

Tatsuki: "Do you think she noticed?"

Halibel: "As long as she gropes my water clones she'll be the happiest girl on Earth."

Ichigo: "But how could you make water clones without your Zanpakutou?"

Halibel: "Well now..."

She kissed her index and ring fingers and planted the kiss to Ichigo's lips.

Halibel: "That is a secret."

Halibel winks and Ichigo couldn't help but blush, though he wasn't happy about it.

To be continued...

**Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers: More SRWA Members 4.**

Nanao: "Today we would like to introduce to two new members: Tatsuki Arisawa, and former Espade Tier Halibel.

Tatsuki: "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Halibel: "Likewise."

Yachiru looks at Halibel.

Halibel: "What is it?"

Yachiru: "I'll call you Blondie."

Halibel: "What is that supposed to mean?"

Yachiru: "It means you have blonde hair everywhere. I bet you have it-"

Halibel: "Uhhhhh, let's talk about that in private okay?"

Halibel takes her seat.

Tatsuki: "What was that about."

Halibel: "It's nothing."

Yachiru whispers in Tatsuki's ear.

Tatsuki: "A BLONDE BUSH?!"

Halibel became embarassed.

Halibel: "Yes, I have that."

Yachiru: "And that makes you a natural blonde."

Halibel: "(Nnoitora was nicer than her)."


	13. Episode 12

**Episode 12: A Place to live, Staying with the Extras.**

This story begins with a dating sim opening starring Orihime, Rangiku, Rukia, Nel, Menoly, Emilou, Mila Rose, Sun-sun, Halibel, Chizuru, Tatsuki, Mahana Natsui, Michiru Ogawa, Momo, and Ryō Kunieda and shows them playing basketball, surfing, crying when one of them was dumped by a heartless guy, then the girls get in a group photo and they all smiled. The boys were just dumbfounded and Ichigo says "What the heck was that?"

At Karakura College, Emilou was freaking out.

"We became Soul Reapers without making living arrangements!" screamed Emilou.

"We could stay at Ichigo's house." said Nel.

"Not happening." said Ichigo "Do you know what my sisters will say?"

Fantasy.

"How could you Ichigo?" said Yuzu.

"You're sick!" said Karin.

Back to reality.

"Okay." said Nel.

"What about that guy Keigo?" asked Menoly.

"His sister would kill us if she saw me with another woman." said Ikkaku.

"Orihime's?" asked Sun-sun.

"Me and the captain already have dibs." said Rangiku.

"Urahara's shop?" asked Mila Rose.

"Not an option." said Renji.

"Hey Orihime, you still keep in touch with the others?" asked Ichigo.

Orihime thinks about it and smiles, indicating she forgot.

"Get me a fan." said Emilou.

Rangiku pulls out a fan from her cleavage, gives it to Emilou and slaps Orihime on the head, jogging her memory. Chizuru came from out of nowhere and Falcon Punched Emilou on the jaw.

"Don't slap my Orihime." said Chizuru.

"Fine." said Emilou. She then has an idea and drags Halibel and Nel.

"I bet you'll be willing to take these two in." said Emilou.

Chizuru has a fantasy about her, Nel and Emilou and her nose gushes out blood. After she recovers she grabs Emilou's hand and says "DEAL!"  
Halibel then holds Emilou at swordpoint and says "Never make a deal like that again without consulting us."

"If I told you guys you would have said no." said Emilou.

"Well, Orihime told me where her other friends are." said Sun-sun.

"Great." said Emilou.

After school, the six split into four groups: Halibel and Nel are forced to stay with Chizuru, Emilou stays with Michiru, Menoly and Mila Rose bunk with Ryō and Sun-sun stays with Mahana, much to their chargin.

"Listen up! I'm gonna be stayin' here so shut up and point me to my room!" said Emilou to Michiru.

"I figured one of Ichigo's friends was coming so I made some ground rules while you are staying." said Michiru as she unraveled a long list.

At Ryō's house, Menoly and Mila Rose were amazed at the trophy's she won.

"It's amazing how a human could run 100 meters in 12 seconds without flashstep or sonido." said Menoly.

"I am impressed." said Mila Rose. "I wonder if she is strong too."

Ryō appeared and said "How about I prove it in arm wrestling."

"YOU'RE ON!" said Mila Rose.

Sun-sun had a hard time adjusting to Mahana's place.

That night, Hollows appeared. The Soul Reapers were ready for battle. They unleashed their Zanpakutous and were prime for battle.

The next morning everyone talked about their stay.

"Ryō's great at track." said Mila Rose.

"Least you guys had fun." said a tired Emilou. "Michiru said that if I stay here I have to do her chores."

A fantasy occurs.

"I want that floor so clean we will eat off it." said Michiru in Emilou's fantasy.

Flash to reality.

"And I thought Aizen was bad." said Emilou.

Elsewhere, Kyoka and her crew came out of a field of darkness with a Tsuklone of Karin Kurosaki.

To be continued...

**Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers: Mahana's Complaint.**

Mahana is angry.

"What's wrong? Aren't you glad we're back on the show?" asked Michiru.

"What's wrong?! I was only in one episode. ONE!" screamed Mahana.

"Calm down, at least we're back." said Ryō.

"Speaking of, I haven't seen that stuffed animal of Ichigo's around. Where is it?" asked Michiru.

"EVEN THAT STUPID DOLL GETS MORE SCREENTIME THAN ME!" screamed Mahana.

"Let it go already." said Ryō.


	14. Episode 13

**Episode 13: Tsukarin, Tsinister Tsoccer Tsuper Tstar.**

One night, four figures, Kyoka Suigetsu and her gang, observe a girl that looks like Karin Kurosaki beat up some boys with soccer ball-shaped projectiles.

"Test complete." said Kyoka.

"You're next Ichigo." said the girl.

At Mashiba Middle School, Everyone was avoiding Karin and as she is sitting down the principal grabs her and takes her to his office where her father, brother and sister are.

"What am I doing here anyway?" asked Karin.

"For the past few days young boys have been assaulted by a girl who looks like Karin. She even tells them her name is Karin Kurosaki and there is only one in our school." said the principal.

"That is a lie." said Karin.

"Facts are facts and until this matter is resolved you are suspended from school." said the principal.

Karin was shocked to hear that. Outside...

"I can't believe I got suspended, and I didn't even do anything!" said Karin.

Ichigo then noticed Rukia on the roof. Ichigo and his dad knock out Karin, take her and leave Yuzu behind.

"Ichigo! Dad! Where are you guys going?" asked Yuzu. "Ichigo..."

Karin finds herself in the Squad 2 barracks. Karin is coming around.

"Where am I?" asked Karin.

She notices Soifon.

"Who are you?" asked Karin.

"I am Soifon, captain of Squad 2 and leader of the Punishment force. And you are in the Squad 2 barracks." said Soifon.

"So what am I doing here? Wait a minute." said Karin.

She thought back to when Ichigo knocked her out.

"Ichigo must have knocked me out to bring me here." said Karin.

"The same way Tsukishima struck you down with his fullbring." said Ichigo.

Karin noticed Ichigo sitting next to her.

"What do you mean?" asked Karin.

"Didn't you wonder why, even though you were struck with a sword you weren't killed?" asked Rukia.

"The same thing happened to us." said Tatsuki as she, Orihime, Chad, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Rangiku, Halibel, and Momo and Shinji entered.

"We were struck by Tsukishima's blade and strangely we were fine." said Orihime.

"Except for the fact that your memories were altered and you guys were his puppets and shields because he knew I wouldn't hurt you." said Ichigo.

Karin was shocked to hear this.

"But it's not all bad, after Tsukishima's death all our memories returned to normal. As if he never existed." said Orihime.

"However, traces of Tsukishima's reishi were left on his victims, including you." said Ichigo.

"And my former lieutenant's Zanpakutou, Kyoka Suigetsu, is making what Tsukishima's lackie Moe calls "Tsuklones". And so far Chad, Tatsuki and Orihime have beaten their Tsuklones, so now a Tsuklone of you has been made." said Shinji.

"The same way the other three have been made." said Chad.

"A dark sphere envelops the victim causing all five of the victims senses to be shut off. That was a trick I saw first hand from Kaname Tosen." said Kenpachi.

"And it was that trick that caused the hollowfication of me and the other Visoreds." said Shinji. "But that's another story."

"Afterwards, the victim is fine, but unconscious for a few hours." said Kenpachi.

"But the reishi is drawn out and manifested into a copy of the victim." said Rangiku.

"The difference being that they only think what Tsukishima programmed the originals to think." said Tatsuki.

"So my Tsuklone will only think of Ichigo as an enemy?" asked Karin.

"Yes, and the only way they can be defeated is by their original." said Tatsuki. "Though Orihime went overboard with hers."

"I get it now. You want to train me to beat my Tsuklone." said Karin.

"Now you're catching on, but we don't have much time so here is the man behind the Zanpakutou, Ōetsu Nimaiya." said Shinji.

Ōetsu entered in a grand fashion.

"You have got to be kidding me." said Karin.

"I kid you not." said Ōetsu. "I am THE master craftsmen of the Zanpakutou and I am willing to make you one, but you gotta want it. Do you want it?"

Karin looks at Ichigo.

"Am I gonna get one like his?" asked Karin.

"Zanpakutou are like snowflakes: No two are ever the same. The type of Zanpakutou you get is up to you." said Ōetsu "So who wants to do the honors?"

"I will." said Rangiku as she drew her Zanpakutou Haineko.

"You're gonna do it?" asked Karin.

"All you have to do is accept the power of a soul reaper by thrusting my Zanpakutou into your being." said Rangiku.

Karin looked at Ichigo again.

"I had to go through it and so did Ichigo. I'm sure you'll be fine." said Tatsuki.

Karin thought about what might happen if it didn't work.

"All right. I have to beat my Tsuklone." said Karin as she took Haineko.

Karin then stabed herself and light emerged from her body. Later that night in the world of the living at a stadium Shinso overlooks Karin's Tsuklone, Tsukarin, and her progress.

"Who's next?" asked Tsukarin.

"HEY!" said Ichigo standing from the roof.

He jumped off and landed.

"Well well. If it isn't my ex-brother. The friend of the guy who killed big bro Tsukishima. Here to finish what he started?" asked Tsukarin.

"I was gonna say, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" asked Ichigo.

He stepped aside and revealed the real Karin in Soul Reaper's garb and two blades. Tsukarin was surprised.

"Another Soul Reaper huh? Well I eat Soul Reapers for breakfast."" said Tsukarin.

"Well I'm about to give you indigestion." said Karin.

She then pulled out her two Zanpakutou and called out their names.

"Erupt: Chikyū bāningu!" said Karin.

The blade in Karin's left hand glew red and the blade in her right hand glew yellow. She lept into the fray and sliced Tsukarin with her red blade which left a burn on her arm.

"Should have gone for my leg." said Tsukarin "Fireball Kick!"

Tsukarin launched a soccer ball with her foot and it was on fire. Karin tried her best to dodge it but to no avail. Tsukarin walked up to a beaten Karin who was barely standing.

"Any last words?" asked Tsukarin.

"Just one..." said Karin "Bankai!"

Both blades glew white and Karin held them both with her thumbs and clapped her hands with both blades in them. This caused a dust storm to appear blinding everyone in the area. When the dust cleared Tsukarin was scared to see the two blades becoming one giant sword made of hardened magma.

"Ready for round two?" asked Karin.

Karin then leaps up into the air and plunges her sword into the earth.

"Kazan funka!" screamed as she stabbed the earth near Tsukarin's feet.

"Missed." said Tsukarin.

Karin smiled. Suddenly a giant pillar of magma engulfed Tsukarin, ultimately destroying all but one of her hairs. Darkness fell upon them and as the dust settled the hair was gone.

"Not bad for your first day." said Ichigo.

Karin's one sword turned back into two. Karin smiled.

The next day Ichigo and Karin walk to their respecive schools, and on the way back Ichigo, Karin and the others were celebrating at an ice cream shop. At Ichigo's house, Yuzu was washing dishes after getting home early, unaware that Suzumushi is ready to strike.

To Be Contnued...

**Tsuklonepedia: Tsukarin.**

"Hello. Today we shall talk about Tsukarin." said Suzumushi.

The monitor turns on and shows Tsukarin's actions.

"Tsukarin is a Tsuklone of Karin Kurosaki, another of Tsukishima's victims. Her skill with a soccer ball is second to none. But this leaves her vulnerable to close range attacks." said Suzumushi.

"Speakin' of vulnerable why not make Tsuklones of Keigo and his buddy?" asked Moe.

"It would be a waste of time and reishi." said Suzumushi.

"True that." said Moe "Only thing they'd be good for is cannon fodder."

At Karakura Tech Keigo sneezed.

"I could've sworn some guys were saying bad things about us." said Keigo.


End file.
